Fixing Damian
by Glimare
Summary: The League lost 16 hours, and they expect Batman to fill in the gap. but he's just one mortal man. Can a little bird from the future help him? or will this trip only help himself? Fluff fluff everywhere!
1. Prologue 16 Hours

**Disclaimer:** Wow, I own young justice? really? when did that happen?

Okay, I'm gonna torture you all now. This is the beginning of another series I've been wanting to write. Total fluff, the whole thing. If you like the idea, then put it on your watch list. I'll be continuing it as soon as I've finished my other series. The timing for this one though was just perfect after the season finale. Enjoy.

* * *

_Prologue_

**16 Hours**

Sixteen hours. They lost sixteen hours. He lost sixteen hours. One of the most dangerous men on the planet could not account for sixteen hours of his life. And it was bugging the living daylights out of him.

Bruce looked over the holoscreen with all the details he could grab from when his tracer was on and other cameras of him acting around the world. He was the last League member to be taken control of and at least half an hour was accounted for when he informed the team about Roy's apparent betrayal, but the rest of his actions were a mystery.

After finding his tracer was turned off about an hour after his bodily take over, and it was another two before his appearance at the mountain, there was still fourteen and a half hours missing. The first hour consisted of seemingly unconnected tasks all around the US. He was still looking into them, as a lot could be done in one hour. He still didn't know how their enemies had them going from place to place so quickly. Klarion must have found out about his tracer and had him shut it off after that hour. And so the mystery continued.

He rubbed his eyes tiredly. When he returned home he immediately ran every scan and test he could think of. Thankfully there was no gunpowder residue on his gloves, but there were traces of DNA all over his uniform. Most of the results were of unknown persons, so no one of high interest or within the crime fighting community. The known ones were… troubling to say the least. Other debris on his armor gave clues to his whereabouts, but nothing concrete. It was very disconcerting.

Backtracking his movements was proving more difficult than he thought possible.

Mentally he went over all the things that could have happened but didn't. Wayne Tech Enterprises was still his. No new projects were started and no joining anything with Luthor had occurred. None of his properties were given out. Everyone he cared about was still alive and well. He was still single and Dick Grayson was still his adoptive son.

Nothing connected to Bruce Wayne had been targeted. His identity was still safe, for the moment.

Gotham hadn't suffered from his memory lapse either. Gordon hadn't been contacted during that timeframe and no one was out of Arkham. The only thing he could see that changed was a few missing pieces of technology he confiscated over the years from the cave. Worse yet, his computer files had all been activated. It was likely their enemies had everything on his systems. Good thing he embedded a virus dissolving those files as soon as they were uploaded onto an unauthorized computer.

As far as he could tell, whoever had plans for him, it didn't involve ruining the Dark Knight. And it was far under the League's usual radar.

"You really should get some sleep Bruce."

The man in question turned around to see his protégé watching him with concern. Dick had changed straight to pajamas after patrol that night. And that was over four hours ago. Time really had slipped him by.

"We can figure this out later."

"That's what we keep saying," Bruce reminded him, shaking his head. His investigation started over a month ago and there were few results. If it were just himself it wouldn't be as troubling. But five other Leaguers were also missing sixteen hours of their lives, and had much less to go on. They were looking, searching, for any clues as to what they did during that time. "And we keep getting the same results. Nothing.

"Why aren't you in bed?" He turned his gaze towards his boy, raising an eyebrow. He was rewarded with a shrug and sheepish smile.

"Couldn't sleep. Thought I'd sneak a few of Alfred's cookies then saw the study light was still on. Then I saw your dressing gown and supper still on the desk there. You really need to go to bed. Don't you have a meeting in the morning?"

Bruce glanced at the clock on the corner of the screen and sighed. His meeting was in five hours. Dick had school in three. He really needed to get some rest. He looked back to the data they collected and fell into a glare. He had to figure out what he did during those sixteen hours. It was hard to concentrate on his cases with this hanging over his head.

"Bruce?" Dick came back into view, worry for him returning. He knew how troubling and bad this all was for them, but there were every day things to take care of too: school and work, as well as Gotham's general safety. Everything was mounting around them, and despite Batman being human, the whole League depended on him to get to the bottom of this. There was hardly any time to rest.

The world's greatest detective sighed. He wasn't giving up, but even he knew when he needed a break. Bruce placed a hand on Dick's head, giving him a slight smile. "Let's get some rest."

Quietly the two walked back up the stairs to the study above. Dick kept casting his mentor worried looks. The man really needed a weekend to himself. If they could just know one of the things that happened during those sixteen hours, he was sure he could get the man to rest for a little while. Just one thing!

* * *

"_Hurry!"_

"_I demand to know what's going on!"_

"_No time!" Quickly the man shoved a memory stick into his hand along with a drawing. A modified zeta-tube lit up just behind him, ready to take the boy away. The man's urgent gaze brought dread into the boy's heart. What was going on? _

"_Find this and bring it back! Then come straight back! It's a matter of life or death!"_

_Dread came to the boy's face. "You're not—"_

_The man shook his head, clearly worried about the kid. "I can't go with you this time. This is your mission. Only you can do this."_

"_But—"_

"_You can do this." The man emphasized every word, making it clear everything depended on him, and he was capable of completing this task. "Just stay whelmed alright?"_

_The boy's eyes widened behind his mask. He didn't want to leave but the man needed him to do this. And there wasn't time for debate. He swallowed the retort in his mouth and nodded, clutching both the drive and the poorly drawn picture tightly. His quiet agreement to do this made the man smile a bit, trying to comfort him._

_The comfort was short lived though as the rarely used machine behind him roared to life, blue sparks screaming out of it. Instantly the man turned and shoved the kid into the light. "GO!"_

_The boy ran into the light, glancing around once to see the man behind him. As the light enveloped him to take him who knows where, he yelled back. "YOU BETTER BE ALIVE WHEN I GET BACK GRAYSON! OR I'LL BRING YOU BACK AND KILL YOU MYSELF!"_

_To that the man smirked, vanishing from view as the boy was taken far away from his home. His time._

* * *

**A/N:** So, all of you out there, just be on the lookout for when the title changes to 'Fixing Damian'. Course that's subject to change. ;) Really do need a better title, but that's what the story's about. Pure fluff midst everyone else's ignored drama.

So... I'm gonna do what I do best. make you wait. X3

**Edit:** Okay, I don't care if they did send the leaguers up to space, there was a timeframe bats was still on earth and this is based off of that, just a little bit. Savage had to pay back ra's for his services after all. I'm still gonna do this. Oh another note, YAY TIM! XD


	2. Ch 1 Hooded Bird

**Disclaimer: **NO OWNERSHIP OF CHARACTERS HERE! MOVE ALONG! and that's all the disclaiming I'll be doing for this guy. Seriously! I'm getting tired of coming up with clever ones. XP

FYI, if you're looking for action adventure, look elsewhere. there is none here. This is a straight out fluff piece and the title should say it all. The italics at the end will make sense in time *hint hint* and other than some characters being around for setting and the like, it really is a small cast this time around. Since we're already getting an idea what happened during those five years, there's nothing here that'll link to the second season. Also, if you've read 'Double Take' then you're in good hands. I refer to that one on occasion.

Also there are comic book references here, lots of them and only up to a certain point. Kudos to those who can match wits with the world's greatest detectives! Now without anymore chatter, the story I've promised you two months ago.

* * *

_**Fixing Damian**_

**Ch. 1 – Hooded Bird**

"Are you certain Mount Justice is safe?" Artemis asked Black Canary as they finished cleaning the place up. The majority of the team was looking around their temporarily abandoned headquarters, reassessing the damage that took place over a month ago.

The League's temporary mind control, and sixteen hour black out, had made it necessary for each of their bases to be abandoned for a while. The Watchtower was being completely reprogrammed to ensure there were no booby-traps or unwanted surprises, and the cave was being retrofitted once that was done. All the zeta-tubes were down until new security codes could be placed, making travel between locations very difficult for everyone.

And this wasn't including the security changes the Leaguers were making to their own bases of operation. Both Superman and Batman were down for a week each to make certain nothing of great value was taken from their homes. Icon was working with his shuttle's remains with Rocket and Atom was working overtime to ensure his work wasn't exploited. Once each of their homes were taken care of, they worked extra hours to help the League.

Well most of them. Batman and Flash were collaborating with Martian Manhunter to find out what happened during their sixteen hour memory loss. Fate was even trying to help by magically locating different Leaguer's whereabouts during that time. Klarion though was making it quite difficult, along with several other super-villains.

And they still didn't have much of a clue on where to go from what they had.

Canary looked around the cave with a heavy sigh. She knew she was partly responsible for the damage done to the place this time around. The cave wasn't much of a secret among the villainous community, but the kids needed a place of their own to work from. Plus Conner, Zatanna and M'gann needed a home. Superman was still working out the details of his relationship with his clone, taking baby-steps in a way. Until things were settled between them, they both agreed he should stay with the team. And the team needed a base.

Unfortunately the mountain was all they could do for now. The three residents couldn't stay at the local hotel forever with Tornado watching over them. They had school to go to, teams to participate with, lives of their own. They needed something more permanent than this. But the mountain was all they had.

And then there was Roy.

For a moment she looked over to the young man, conflicting emotions playing within her. He wasn't Roy, and yet he was. A clone of a boy she knew over three years ago. Red Arrow didn't know what to call himself these days. Inside he was a mess, unsure of what was real and what wasn't. He didn't trust himself and felt like no one should trust him. Part of her felt all of this was reasonable and right. The other part wanted to help him in some way.

But there was nothing anyone could do. No one knew what to do with him anymore than he knew what to do with himself. As far as the general public was aware, Red Arrow joined the League then disappeared. He never wore a mask these days. The poor clone had lost everything when he learned the truth. The only thing he knew he had to do was find Speedy.

_And what then?_

Canary dreaded the answer. She had none, for anyone. If it was an outright betrayal, they would know what to do. But he was a victim too. He and Speedy.

What a headache. Dinah shook her head to clear it, her mind still cluttered with events from New Years. "It's as safe as the Watchtower," she explained as she came towards Wally to help him move some debris. "Maybe safer, but who knows. I don't think it'll make much of a difference this time."

"We really should look for a new place," Wally offered, smirking towards Artemis for a moment. "You know, one with an ocean side view. Maybe overlooking the city. A tower!"

"Yeah," Artemis agreed sarcastically. "Let's make a huge tower with a billboard over it saying 'TEENAGE SUPERHEROES HERE! FIRE AT WILL!'" Her annoyed glare could give Batman pointers. "We're supposed to be a covert team Wally. The Hall of Justice is enough of a target for everyone. We shouldn't—"

_Unauthorized Override – Access Granted_

Instantly everyone in the room jerked around towards the supposedly deactivated zeta-tube, ready to fight at a moment's notice. The light from it sparked blue for several seconds before spewing out a child ducked into a roll. The yellow and black ball opened up a second later as the tube behind it sparked dangerously and exploded.

"MOVE!" came the kid's curt order. The kid shoved Zatanna out of the explosion's path just in time.

The whole entrance collapsed on itself, making it useless for anyone who dared use it. Everyone who could turned their back and covered their faces to avoid breathing in the smoke coming from the device. Aqualad quickly summoned water from his pack and shoved it onto the scorching flames before they could spread further into the cave. Artemis quickly grabbed her bow and arrows, finding the right ones to smother the flames further. Red Arrow even joined in, grabbing a fire extinguisher and helping where he could. Everyone else was just recovering.

As usual, Wally was the first to catch his breath and zip over to what caused the new destruction in their home. Zatanna and the intruder were crouched behind one of the large pieces of debris they hadn't gotten around to tossing yet, both still coughing from the smoke. Neither looked injured, but it was probably all due to the kid's quick thinking.

Which left the question, who was this kid? How did he get in there? Was he an enemy or an ally?

"Alright kid!" the speedster started, yanking the kid to his feet to face him. "Talk!"

His glare was met very easily by a near bat-scowl on the kid's masked face. "Remove your hands from me if you wish to keep them West."

Wally's eyes jerked open in shock, straddling on anger. But he wasn't sure if it was because the kid knew his name, or because the kid looked deathly familiar. There was something about his bone structure and hairline, along with the glare, that told him to tread carefully with this one. He may actually lose his hands. The kid's costume though, that was the real kicker.

As he slowly released his grip, Wally took in the boy's appearance, along with the rest of the people there. M'gann audibly gasped while other's jaws dropped. "No way…" Artemis whispered as she took him in. Some had seen this before, but not quite like this.

Before them stood a little boy wonder. An unknown 'Robin'. He couldn't have been much older than ten, eleven max, since he was still under five feet and had baby-fat on his face. His hair was nearly a military cut and his skin darker than the other 'Robin' they met before, plus his scowl seemed a far more frequent visitor on his face over a smile. His uniform though, wasn't much different. A red vest and black pants with green gloves and boots. He wore a cloak though instead of a cape, and only the hood was black. The rest was bright yellow. His mask was green, shaped the same way as their Robin's and probably just as hard to take off. The infamous R still laid on his chest. There was no doubt what the kid called himself.

In everyone who knew their boy wonder for years' memories, he never wore a costume quite like this one. This was clearly not their Robin, nor that other 'Robin' they met briefly a few months back along with Wally-Flash, Impulse, and 'Blue Bird' – their Robin all grown up. They couldn't be certain if this 'Robin' was connected to their Robin or that other 'Robin'. Not without some kind of confirmation.

"Who are you?" Superboy demanded, being the first one out of shock.

The boy glared at him. "Not important Kent. I need to speak with Batman and Robin immediately."

Everyone exchanged glances. The Dynamic Duo weren't scheduled to arrive for another hour or so, having something to take care of before flying to the mountain. And here they were, landed with a 'Robin' from who knows where or when, and this one clearly wasn't the friendly type.

Canary approached the kid now, her gaze determined on the child. "Not until we know who and what you are."

"Tt. Typical." The kid fixed his glare on the woman, his face reminding them more and more of the Bat with every passing second. "Can't see the obvious when it's right in front of your face. You and Queen really do deserve each other."

Judging by his tone, this was meant to be an insult rather than a complement. Everyone but Zatanna glared hard on the boy now. Canary was like a mother to most of them, maybe the only one some of them would ever have. And he just insulted her. "What was that?"

"I will not say another word nor move from this spot until Batman and Robin are here," he said defiantly. For emphasis, he folded his arms and tilted his head up to match each of their glares. This pompous prince was serious. "My tale is for their ears alone. And I'd like to see you imbeciles stop me."

"Why you little—" Conner started, only for Kaldur to lay a hand on his shoulder. Both were glaring at the boy with some contempt. In fact, other than Zatanna (whom he saved upon entry), everyone was giving him death glares. The little magician girl just stared at the boy in complete confusion.

"Maybe this is for the best," Kaldur stated. "If he wishes to wait here for the next hour for Batman to arrive, then I see no problem."

"No problem?" Artemis demanded angrily. Wally was still within a foot of the kid and was getting unnerved by the boy's all encompassing glare. His proximity to the kid was beginning to scare her. "You don't see a problem with some brat coming in here pretending to be Robin and threatening our lives if Batman doesn't pop up? How'd he even get in here!"

"Tt" They all glanced back to the boy who shook his head and looked away sourly. "Ridiculous."

"Why you…"

'_That's enough!'_ M'gann's sharp command filled all their minds. Her glare put them into their place as she mentally explained._ 'He has a mental guard around him, just like Batman and Robin. I think he's serious about just standing there. And truth be told, the only thing I'm getting off of him is fear.'_

'_Fear?'_ Wally jerked around to look at M'gann in confusion. '_This arrogant bastard?'_

'_Yes Wally, fear.'_ The Martian gave the boy a cautious look. '_He's scared about something. He probably really needs to talk to Batman about something important.'_

'_Kill him's more like it,'_ Artemis growled mentally, not taking her eyes off of their little intruder. '_How'd he get in here?'_

'_I guess we'll find out when Batman arrives.'_ Everyone blinked when Canary joined their conversation. They hadn't linked up to anyone outside the team in months. She stepped forward, urging Wally to back away now and for Zatanna to join the rest of them. "Fine then. But if you move from that spot, I'll have you on the floor, in handcuffs."

"Tt" The boy seemed to roll his eyes again, and internally a few of them had to agree. If this kid really was 'Robin' like his costume suggested, then handcuffs would hardly hold him.

Before leaving their temporary protection, Zatanna looked back to the kid and gave him a slight smile. "Thanks for saving me."

The kid cast her an impassive glance before quickly turning away. Most people would have interpreted it as rude, but Zee had the feeling the boy was just a tad embarrassed. Her smile grew a smidge before walking away from their visitor.

* * *

"_Well," the man grinned, "now that that's done, on to number three!" Seemingly refreshed, he hop-skipped up the stairs and out the hidden door to take care of the next part of his master plan._

* * *

**A/N:** Tee hee! So, how do you like my take on Dami? was it good? bad? bit over the top? I have a feeling he becomes a little OOC later in, but this is for him a year or so after he met his dad.

I know I brought up a lot of issues that's happening at that time with the team and league, but none of them will be addressed beyond this. It's just safe to say things aren't very good for them right now, that's all. So the timing with them was just plain bad. Wrecked a zeta-tube too. oh well.

Now for some more FYIs: yes I'm still working on 'Where's Robin?'. 'Slade Plan B' is finished and I kinda like working on multiple projects so this one had to get taken care of next. It's still a work in progress but since it's gonna be fluff, it should go a lot faster in writing. I'll try to get a chapter up once a week until I'm finished typing it. Then like all the others, it'll be once a day. also, since it is going to be fluff, some suggestions aren't bad. might even help with another fic series of one shots later, who knows. But please remember I'm dealing with family fluff and kids here. So no psychotic breakouts or extreme action scenes will take place. If you'd like to provide a cover for this or any other of my works, please tell me. I love artwork. X3

Now back to your regularly scheduled reviewing. =P


	3. Ch 2 Odd Discoveries

Don't really like updating on sundays, so expect a chapter on saturday nights at the latest. =) Glad I'm getting the demon's personality right so far. I'll be taking apart his psychology here as best I can too. =P

* * *

_**Fixing Damian**_

**Ch. 2 – Odd Discoveries**

No one could say the reaction from the Dynamic Duo when they received the call wasn't predictable. Both were caught off guard at hearing of an intruder at the mountain. Batman was particularly upset the zeta-tube was destroyed. It seemed to floor them both though when they showed them an image of the kid who barged into their lives.

Needless to say, it was less than an hour later when they arrived, neither in the best of moods.

Thankfully the kid did exactly what he said he would. He stood stock still in that one spot as if being a stone statue was his life's goal. His glare didn't lessen much with time, but M'gann seemed to inform them every ten minutes or so that he was feeling more and more agitated. Since their decision to let the boy stand still and not speak, at least two people were near by to take him down should he break his word.

As soon as the two protectors of Gotham entered the room though, the kid's whole demeanor changed. His face lost all emotion then borderlined on apprehension as he stared at the dark knight. His arms fell to their sides and the rest of him seemed to go limp for a moment as he just looked on them. M'gann could feel waves of strong emotions emanating from the kid, everything from relief to joy to sorrow. There was even a touch of fear. What could have made this 'Robin' feel such things at seeing the two?

The limpness in the boy's body only lasted a moment or two before he started walking over to the duo. Batman first turned to Canary, demanding a report. Robin though had his eyes fixed on the little visitor. And it looked like he wasn't even sure of his feelings about the kid.

"While we were cleaning up, the zeta-tube activated and this kid came spewing out," the woman explained quickly. "Trashed the thing somehow while coming in. He refuses to talk to anyone but you."

"The zeta-tubes are offline," Robin protested, glaring confusion at the kid. "How'd you get in here?"

"I don't know," the boy answered instantly, looking only to Robin. "My partner sent me here against my will saying it was a matter of life or death. Maybe you should ask him."

There was some bite in his voice, but a note of something else telling the boy wonder his tone was aimed at someone else.

"And who is your partner?"

At Batman's voice, the kid froze. Robin could see the boy was struggling internally with something, thinking his response over before answering. Slowly the kid shook his head. "I can't tell you his identity," he muttered lowly, not really looking at Batman. "Just know that he gave me the role of Robin with my best interests in mind. And he had every right to.

"I'm here to retrieve something," the boy insisted, looking more to Robin than Batman. He seemed nervous about the giant bat before him. "Something vitally important. I have to attain it then return to my time immediately. I anticipate everything you need to know is on this flash drive and piece of paper."

Quickly the boy shoved both said items into the dark knight's hands, still not really looking at him. Robin wanted to know why the kid had an easier time talking at him than at Batman. 'At' being a very apt word for this because he wasn't meeting either of their eyes, at all.

Batman seemed to pick up the boy's nervousness easily enough and took both items without question. The kid continued. "I already studied the picture in detail, but I was literally shoved into that blinding contraption moments after he gave me those things, so I have no idea what's on the stick. And this place looks ill-equipped to analyze whatever data is on it."

"Understood," Batman stated, then added, "Is there a particular reason you can't look at me young man?"

Again the boy seemed to freeze, his eyes widening a fraction and still looking away because of this man's words. The team could only gape in wonder at the sight. Just a few minutes ago this boy looked ready to take on everyone in the room. But just a few words from Batman's mouth and he couldn't do a thing.

Slowly, as if willing himself to rebel against his instincts, the kid looked up to face the man's cowled head. He just looked up at the man's face in silence for a moment, seemingly expressionless except for the slight tremble of his lip, as if he was about to cry. The kid jerked his gaze back to the ground a moment later, glaring at it in self contempt. "I have my reasons."

"Who are you?" Robin insisted, trying to get the kid's attention again as a curious Batman attached the drive to his glove computer.

His counterpart shyly turned back to him to answer. "I can't give my name out. You know it could ruin the future if I did."

"Well I already met my future self and my successor," Robin insisted, folding his arms stubbornly. "Now I'm finding out I've got two of them. I think my future's pretty much clear here."

At mentioning meeting time travelers before, the kid jerked in alarm. "Who did you-?" He stopped mid sentence, realizing something, then scowled bitterly, looking to the side. "Never mind. Probably _him_ anyway."

"Him?" He couldn't miss the jealously when he said 'him'. Robin was getting quite curious about his successors now. "Does 'him' have a name?"

This remark rewarded him with a mild annoyed glare. "Tt. You know better than to ask."

"Dude," Wally approached both of them, weirded out by their conversation. "What's going on here?"

"Remember those time traveling visitors from a few months back?" Robin started, looking over to his best friend. "The time you met your future cousin?"

"You met him too?" the boy growled.

"Yeah I remember," the speedster said bitterly, casting the brat a tentative look.

The boy shook his head and glanced over to Conner. "And I take it the three of you didn't start wreaking havoc on the world in general either."

"What are you talking about?" Conner jibbed in, very annoyed by this kid.

"I see everything is in generally one piece," the kid continued. "Unless this room is merely a sample. You three haven't laid complete ruin to the world, yet."

"Enough."

Batman's one word ended all arguments in the room. His hand landing on the kid's head for a moment silenced him in general. The boy was back to his near frozen state that came with associating with Batman. The man himself cast his eyes around the room to silence all complaints before looking over to Robin. "Take him somewhere quiet. I need to review this with the League. Some should be here momentarily."

"Copy that," the original replied, saluting slightly. He then tugged on the kid's cape to encourage him to move. "Come on kiddo, we've got some talking to do."

The kid turned slightly at the tug but didn't seem to want to move from Batman's grasp. Strangely, the dark knight looked back to the child's face and noted he seemed torn between staying and following Robin out to the hallway. It looked like he would gladly do both. So the detective removed his hand from the kid's head and nudged him to follow his partner. Nodding, the 'Robin' obeyed, meekly tailing after the boy wonder.

"Robin," Wally started, worried, "I don't think that's such a good idea." None of the team members were actually pleased and most tried to follow them out to the hallway when Batman spoke again.

"Aqualad, Miss Martian, accompany them. Everyone else, back to work."

With Batman ordering them into action, no one could really object. After all, he was Batman and no one was quite sure what happened to those who disobeyed him. Well maybe Robin knew, but they were all pretty sure he got away with quite a bit considering how many pranks he did and that he was still alive and still liked the man.

Wally hesitated leaving his best friend with this unknown (that last 'Robin' they met was a far more civil and perfectly content to stay with the group on the couch), but zoomed off when Kaldur gave him a small pat on the back and firm nod. He had their friend's back. And between the Atlantian and the Martian, not to mention Robin the original, this brat would be kept in line.

Robin led the boy to the temporary quarters each team member had designated for them when they came to the mountain. This used to be Batman's room, but both of them hardly used it. It was more a symbol than a room really. The kid followed without complaint and peacefully entered to await Batman's all powerful decision. He only seemed to register M'gann and Kaldur's presence on a peripheral level, his gaze never really leaving Robin.

"And this is my room," the teen explained with a grin. "We'll just have you wait here until Mr. High and Mighty decides you're not a cupcake."

"Somehow I doubt he'd confuse me with a pastry Gr—" The boy stopped as Robin threw him a glare, instantly silencing him. Both his friends exchanged glances before the boy continued. "Robin." There was a note of distaste at saying this name instead. "He is not an imbecile like others."

"It's called a joke," Robin countered, folding his arms in his own defense. That last 'Robin' he met at least had a sense of humor. This kid could teach Batman a thing or two about being grumpy. "I make them."

"Tt. Your jokes still suck." The boy found the bed and sat on its edge before anyone could tell him otherwise. Their audience took another look at each other.

"You know Robin?" M'gann asked before either boy wonder could derail her thoughts.

Both of them gave them are-you-kidding-me looks, one kinder than the other, before the new one spoke. "I'd think that'd be obvious." The boy shook his head before looking away from her and Kaldur.

"Do you know who we all are then?" Kaldur continued her thoughts. Robin gave them an inquiring look, wondering what happened before he arrived there.

"Naturally." He glanced over to Robin who was still looking at his friends before saying more. "He speaks of his friends often. Never of missions as these are covert operations, but there are things he does share. And there's nothing he likes to do more than talk. It's annoying."

Robin rolled his eyes before responding. "You sound just like Batman."

At this declaration, the boy shifted a little, even looked a slight bit pleased. As if being compared to Batman was a complement. M'gann's expression changed to wonder as she sensed the kid's gratitude for it even. Such an odd child.

"Someone around here has to," the boy started, not looking at his counterpart. "You certainly don't."

This brought a small smirk to their Robin's lips before he settled down in a chair in front of the kid.

He looked over the boy's features again and again, trying to figure out why he looked familiar. The kid wasn't the last 'Robin' he met: skin tone, speech pattern and hostile personality ruled that out. But the boy said someone who had the right to give him the identity made him 'Robin'. That meant either his successor did it or he had. Batman certainly didn't have the right to. Robin was his name to give away, if he ever did.

And there was something about this kid that screamed familiar but couldn't place it. It was a different kind of familiar than with that other 'Robin' too. The other one felt like an old friend all grown up. This new one just gave him a nagging feeling that he should know this guy but at the same time shouldn't. Like someone from an old photograph he hadn't seen in a while, or a relative of someone he knew.

Deducting this kid's identity was going to be fun.

It was a few more minutes before Robin felt like it'd be a good idea to gather real intel off this kid. "So, I take it you and me in your time are pretty close then?"

Only the boy wonder could tell the kid looked away when he spoke. "There are few people you aren't close to in the 'crime fighting community' as you call it. I imagine your inevitable funeral will cause the whole world to mourn."

"Wow," M'gann murmured. "Sounds like you're quite popular Robin."

"Nah," Robin tried to wave off, feeling a bit overwhelmed by that statement. "I really doubt it'll be like that Megs. I'm not that important in the world."

"Tt. Same as always," the kid muttered, shaking his head. "Never seeing your real worth. Constantly doubting yourself while putting up a confident front. A walking contradiction the whole world would follow to hell and back."

At this the original boy wonder stared at the kid in shock. There was no way he… "That's ridiculous. Why would anyone ever—"

"Believe what you will," the kid stated, "but in my time, you've accomplished more than most. How long is he going to take before he decides I'm not a threat and just want to finish my mission and go home?" The demand in his voice was not missed by anyone in the room.

"As long as it takes," Robin stated flatly, not wanting to think about what the kid just said. Maybe he really didn't want to know who this kid was after all. It was bringing his old doubts back to the front of his mind.

"What year are you from?" Kaldur asked, trying to make the two birds less uncomfortable.

"Irrelevant." He cocked his head to the side, almost challenging the Atlantian. "Unless you wish to unravel the time stream with whatever information you glean from me."

"You have no problem saying things about my life or death," Robin reminded him shrewdly.

The kid turned away slightly. "Old habits. Your presence forces others to drop their guards."

"Oh really?"

Before anyone could react, Robin reached over to the kid's mask and ripped it off. He earlier positioned himself so the other two couldn't see the boy's face when he did so, but his identity and personality nagged at him. He had to know who this kid was. And the boy had dropped his guard.

Surprised, the boy just looked up at Robin, his gray eyes staring at him. The original boy wonder returned the stare, his own masked eyes widening by the second. He knew that look. He knew those eyes. He knew who this kid was.

Just as quickly as the mask was torn off, Robin slapped the thing back on. Quickly the kid grabbed his mask and rubbed the glue that kept it on firmly to his face. There was a low growl coming from the kid's mouth, so low only Robin could hear it. "What was that for Grayson?"

"Robin?" M'gann stepped closer to the boy wonders, one standing just in front of the other. Neither she nor Kaldur understood what had happened, but it definitely affected their youngest team member. His mind was reeling from his discovery, a crazy smile trying to grow on his face. "What—"

"Stay here, don't kill anyone," Robin ordered his counterpart before turning and heading out the door. Kaldur jerked after him while M'gann looked around rapidly between the two birds.

"Robin, Batman said—"

"I need to talk to him," the original stated quickly, this smile growing. "Now. It'll affect everything."

To this the kid jerked around to him, snapping in alarm. "What are you—"

"Be good baby bird," Robin stated with a grin. "We'll be right back."

The boy jerked backwards at the nickname, becoming silent once again as the original left the room. Robin had to tell Batman what he just learned. And he had to know now, before he made any decisions about the kid.

* * *

_The young man grinned at the elderly gentleman as he started tapping away on his phone. "Betcha he won't figure it out until he gets back."_

"_I wouldn't be so certain about that," the older man insisted. "He's quite a bright young fellow. It is likely it'll be when he has it that he'll know what you did."_

_He shrugged. "Well, can't say it'll be bad for him either way. He needs this. And I'm still betting we'll have to tell him the truth when he gets home."_

"_And what will you do if you are wrong?"_

_The young man thought about it for a moment as he waited for the other end to pick up._

* * *

**A/N:** heh, figured out what the italics at the bottom are now? Certainly hope so. They'll be a running theme through all of this.

As for a few running jokes, this is all pre-52. Already made reference to the original YJ comics (which first got me into DC comics to tell the truth, and american ones in general) and one to 'Double Take'. Extra points to those who've seen them. Also, though Dami will never say names of the future batclan, he does refer to them quite often. And then there's the obvious running joke about him being a killer. Dami's docileness seems to be restricted to Dick and Bruce here, and I think I'll keep it that way, for a while. Like I said, might make him OOC.

Hope you've liked this one. Catch ya next week!


	4. Ch 3 Some Answers

*glee* thanks for all the reviews! Keep watching and I'll get Dick to do a trick! X3

* * *

_**Fixing Damian**_

**Ch. 3 – Some Answers**

As the available members of the League filled the old round table, Batman looked through the file on the drive. The initial security programs and passwords on it were very similar to Robin's, making it child's play to access everything on it. The only reason he felt such things were on there was to prove who sent this boy. As if the childish, embarrassing startup prompt wasn't good enough.

The first accessible screen he saw was a near hand written note to Bruce (yes Bruce, it used his name) in bright colors and in very familiar handwriting. There were even drawings around the border of the image, depicting a circus trapeze act and an elephant in one corner. Then several cheesy flowers and hearts. Dick's sense of humor always became more childish when he really wanted Bruce's attention.

_Bruce,_

_Hope you like the demon child! I call him Lil D, but others call him a demon. Don't worry too much, I'll be able to explain him later, or sooner. Wibbly wobbly timey whimy! Just be a dad to him 'til he finds the thing. It won't take any longer than three nights max, and you don't have to do a big old search for it either. Take him home, feed him, wash him, and teach him to play nice with others. And give him lots off love! He needs love._

_His homeward bound program is on this drive. After it's used, the whole thing will fry, tube included. Sorry about that. Next one will fry too. Keep him away from knives, explosives, evil ninjas, and Wally. Lil D can be a real pain in the butt, but he's a good kid deep down. Watch out for nightmares and best not to go on patrol until he's gone. He's worse than me when it comes to following people._

_Well, love ya lots! Send Alfie my love and remind Lil D I love him too._

_Hugs and kisses, your Dickybird. X3_

Batman would have groan at the note if he didn't know it was from his Robin from the far future. All the childish antics on it, including the flowers and hearts randomly placed in the letter, told him his bird was only going to get a sillier sense of humor than he already had. One that included embarrassing everyone and their brother.

Whoever this 'Lil D' was, he was important enough to send to the past and force into Batman's life. The item drawn on the piece of paper may or may not be important. Far as he could tell, it was an ordinary jeweled pin, no name or numbers on the paper to specify what it was at all. It was only a mechanism to tell the kid when to leave. Whatever the future Dick Grayson was planning for this boy, it had better be important.

The few Leaguers in attendance were quickly debriefed on the newest development in their lives. Immediately ideas went flying as to who this kid really was. Saying he was another trick of the 'Light' was just one of many wild theories proposed and expanded upon by different individuals. Everything from clone to shape shifter to android appeared on the table. It wasn't until Batman actually showed them the note (held back for quick editing by him until then) that they considered the kid wasn't an immediate threat. Snickers instead filled the room.

"You really think 'Lil D' was sent here from the future by Robin?" John Stewart asked, being one of the few who hadn't laughed at the note.

"It's likely." Batman displayed a properties page on the drive, explaining his other thoughts. "This memory drive is a custom design to adapt to our current technology. It's holding capability and self destruct is over a decade away. Even with the most advanced technology on Earth. Add to it the time traveling program, probably a one time use specifically for this, designed by our infrequent visitors. It's a high possibility this boy's just on a mission from the future Justice League."

"But why this kid?" Flash asked quickly.

"Yeah," Superman pointed out. "If this really is someone sent by Robin, shouldn't he have just come himself?"

"And why here and now?" Canary asked, looking around at the others. "I mean, Robin, Future Robin, would know what's happen lately. If something big is going to happen soon, wouldn't he have sent more? But he just sent this one kid. Why him? And why for some little trinket?"

"It might not be a trinket," J'onn offered just as someone started knocking on the door. "It could be something really important. And this was the last time anyone ever saw it."

"And Future Robin sent this kid here because he trusts him," John concluded, deliberately ignoring the knocking. Superman looked through the door briefly and cast a curious eye over to Batman.

"But why this one?" Flash continued on, locking eyes on the dark knight. "I mean, that other one we met would have been better. Already set up a rapport and all that."

"Didn't that note say the kid needed love?" Canary jibed, sending a smirk into the man of steel's face. The knocking finally stopped to everyone's relief. "I wouldn't put it past Robin to send the kid here as a prank either."

"Can you honestly see Robin at twenty-three pulling a prank like this?" John demanded.

"Yes"

The space cop jolted back a moment at the resounding response from the rest of the Leaguers present. Now he was glad he didn't have as much experience with the kid as the rest. Each of the others had suffered a prank from the boy wonder. It was a wonder the kid was still alive.

"Regardless of why our future version of Robin sent this particular boy back," Batman concluded, "we still need to figure out why he's here. What was the real reason he sent this kid to this specific point in time? It can't be coincidence. Either this is about something that will happen or—"

"NA NA NA NA NA NA NA NA NA NA NA NA NA NA NA BATMAN!" blared over the intercom, driving everyone to cover their ears from the sheer volume alone. "NA NA NA NA NA NA NA NA NA NA NA NA NA NA NA BATMAN! BATMAN! BATMAN! BATMAN! NA NA NA NA NA NA NA NA NA NA NA NA NA NA NA BATMAN! BATMAN! BAT—"

"By the way," Superman mouthed to his friend, "Robin's outside the door."

Batman gave the alien an exasperated glare before leaping out of his seat and near running to the door. As soon as it was open the obnoxious song was over, and the boy wonder attacked. He had his mentor's arm tightly gripped in his hands and started dragging him down the hallway. "Bout time! Come on, I need to show you something!"

"You're supposed to be with the boy," the dark knight growled dangerously. It was bad enough Robin's future self had sent this kid. Now his current self was disregarding Batman's orders and causing trouble with him around.

"That's what I need to show you!" Robin persisted, tugging him along urgently. He really wanted the man to see this now.

"I've seen him," Batman reminded him, anger not leaving his voice. "We were just deciding what to do with-"

"That's why you need to see him now!"

"Robin—"

"It's about the sixteen hours!"

Batman paled. Their lost sixteen hours. Robin thought this boy had something to do with the Leaguer's memory lapse. He stopped being tugged and rushed forward instead. Robin raced next to him.

In a way it did make some sense. He should have seen the possibility of the Future Robin sending the boy in conjunction to their greatest mystery. It was one of the few days the team and Leaguers would be at the mountain since New Years. The zeta-tube was activated from an outside source through time, but it probably had to be off-line to ensure safe travel for the boy. He knew his younger self would think of the possibility if they were in the same room long enough. Future Dick's note was beginning to make more sense.

Once they were at the room, Robin unlocked the door and ushered his friends out. "Okay, show's over, everybody out, Bats needs some alone time. Secret secret hush hush sound proof cave worthy. No peaking."

"But Robin—" M'gann started confused.

"What's going—" Kaldur tried.

But Robin shook his head firmly as Batman strode past them towards the boy. "Seriously guys, this has to be done alone. And if I'm wrong, which I doubt, the less witnesses the better."

"But—"

"Cookies would be awesome though. Think you guys can go get some?" Their friend's quick grin and words made it difficult to not agree. "Thanks!"

The door slid shut in front of them with a sound click, just in time for Robin to see the silent exchange between the new comer and Batman. The kid had gone stiff again, glancing occasionally at Robin as if the teen was crazy. Batman was his usual imposing self, but there was definitely more curiosity coming from him now. Robin said this kid knew something about the lost sixteen hours. What exactly did he know?

"Well," Robin started, trying to break the ice. "That was easier said than done."

"Grayson, what are you—" the boy started again, tension all through out his body. Batman cut him off.

"What happened in those sixteen hours on December 31st?"

Lil D glanced up at him, confusion ruling his face. "What?"

The detective's eyes narrowed. "What did the League do when we were under the control of the 'Light'?"

"What are you talking about?"

"Uh Batman," Robin intervened, knowing full well the frustration starting to grow in the dark knight's temper. He slid towards the kid, ready to move in an instant. "I didn't say he knew what happened. Didn't even ask about it."

The dark knight glared at his protégé. "Then why did you—"

"Bruce," he started, making both of them jolt slightly. Quickly Robin reached over the kid's face and ripped off the mask again before the kid could do a thing about it. "Meet your son."

* * *

A/N: BWAHAHAAHAHAHAHAHAHAAHA! AWESOME CLIFFHANGER! It was so good, I didn't bother with the next italic scene. I certainly hope you've figured those out by now. Loved Dick's note, and pretty much all of it will be explained in future chapters. Oh, also I made Dami look a lot more like Bruce here than I think he is in the comics so if you see any discrepancies, it's because I'm comparing him to how I've described Bruce before. Hence why Dick could realize what was going on so soon. =P

I have seen the old Batman TV series (all of it) so I'm hoping I got enough 'NA's in it. I had to sing it a few times to get it right. Also I think it's a rule of thumb that if you do any timetravel stories, you must quite Doctor Who. X3

As for that pin, it's not really important. When it's found, you know the end is near, that's all.


	5. Ch 4 Foreknowledge

Heh heh heh... been tortured long enough? Okay, get ready for warm fuzzies and keep in mind this is a much less jaded Batman than he'll be in 10+ years. much more naive. So, like i said once before, I'm worried they'll be OOC, so... you have been warned. If you cry, I will laugh.

* * *

_**Fixing Damian**_

**Ch. 4 – Foreknowledge**

Batman and… his son… locked eyes on each other for several minutes in silence. Seeing the boy without his mask now, it was almost clear to him. Their eyes were identical. His cheek bones and hairline were perfect matches for each other. Even the shade of the boy's hair matched his. Mostly though, it was the way his eyes and brow furled when the boy gathered enough of his bearings to snap at Robin.

"GRAYSON!" he shouted, almost exactly the same way Bruce had when he was a child. "YOU KNOW BETTER THAN TO MESS WITH THE TIMELINE!"

"Wibbly wobbly timey whimey," Robin murmured smugly.

"FATHER HASN'T MET ME YET YOU IDIOT!" Lil D continued, both enraged and terrified. "HE DIDN'T EVEN KNOW I EXISTED TIL I WAS NINE!"

"Nine huh?" the teen smirked. "Proves I'm right. Brucie always uses protection to prevent 'accidents'. So you were planned, but not by him. Else he would have done everything to raise you himself. Hey!"

Batman slapped Robin outside the head once he realized what the teen was talking about. Took a few moments longer than it should have, but he was still in shock, putting all the pieces together.

That little piece of technology was over a decade away from him. This kid had to be ten or eleven. Bruce did keep track of the women he slept with, for a year at least, just in case he had fathered a child. And there was no denying this child was his. There were too many similarities on particular features for him not to be. He was sent to this particular time and place by a future Dick Grayson to ensure the boy was found by them and came to this conclusion. This was no prank.

This boy was one of the results of those sixteen hours.

"What was that for?" Robin protested, rubbing his head as he glared up to Batman.

"Inappropriate subject," Batman answered automatically, not looking at his partner. His eyes were still on his literal son.

Robin looked to the side bitterly, still rubbing his head. "But it's all true."

"You're an idiot Grayson!" the boy continued, his breathing starting to become labored as he kept his glare on the teen. "You probably ruined everything! You'll probably…"

His voice trailed off, his eyes starting to fill with pain at a thought before he looked away from them both to close himself off. Bruce knew that tactic. He used it himself often as a boy. It was how he stopped panicking.

Slowly Batman knelt before the boy, getting to eye level to see him better. The child stiffened a little more, keeping his eyes away from him in apprehension. Was he scared of him? His own father?

Bruce removed his cowl, still staring at the boy, analyzing him in one part of his mind and letting awe fill the rest of it. This was his son. His child. His own flesh and blood. He could see some scars on the boy's arms, probably from training and fighting on the streets of Gotham. His muscles were well shaped and toned, a very strong lad. His son. Bone of his bone. Their temperaments were very similar. He chose to be Robin, even when his conception was organized by his enemies. His son chose him. His little boy.

Unable to control the overwhelming feelings inside his chest, Bruce reached out and pulled the boy into a tight embrace. He needed to hold this child, no matter what the cost. The boy stiffened for a moment, resisting as a knee jerk reaction, then slowly gave in. Lil D melted into his father's arms, burying his face into the man's cape as he wrapped his smaller arms around what he could of his torso. Bruce ran a hand into the boy's hair as he pulled him closer. This was his boy.

A strangled sob escaped the child, confirming a suspicion of his. Lil D's stiffness earlier, his inability to look at Bruce, connecting with Dick and calling him by name easily enough, obeying both of them without question, lingering at a single touch. In his time it was highly likely Bruce was dead. Dick most likely was raising him, and he was his partner. This boy wasn't sent back in time just to tell Bruce what had happened in his lost hours. Dick sent him back to have some time with this father.

"_Just be a dad to him…. Take him home, feed him, wash him, and teach him to play nice with others. And give him lots off love! He needs love."_

Slowly he rubbed his child's back, knowing well the painful ache from losing a parent. It was clear Bruce wasn't part of his boy's life for very long, and that is what hurt more than anything. Now he knew he had sired this boy during his missing time, and he couldn't for certain know where he was or if he really existed there for at least another ten years. And he clung to him now. His mother must be a cruel woman indeed.

They held on to each other for several minutes in silence, hoping one moment would never end. It was likely they'd stay in their hold until the boy fell asleep and would have to be carried home if Robin hadn't taken out his camera and started snapping pictures. Bruce cast him an annoyed glare. "Dick…"

The original boy wonder grinned impishly. "For the bat-cave. You won't want to forget this Bruce. You've been holding on to him for ten minutes.

"So, what's the baby bird's name?" Robin had melted into the background earlier, looking through the books there awkwardly so the two could have a bonding moment. He had considered leaving the two alone for a while, but decided against it incase something was said or done that couldn't be reversed without outside help. He knew how Bruce was, and already had an idea how the kid could be. He doubted he'd be submissive for long.

Lil D shifted slightly, not wanting to let go of his father but not wanting to show he was crying just a moment ago either. Bruce heard the boy mutter something sounding like 'idiot' but knew that was more a comment than a name. It was risky saying who the boy really was, as it could raise false hopes later on, but he couldn't very well go by 'Robin'.

"His partner's note said he called him 'Lil D'." Bruce slowly slid his arms off his child, breaking away reluctantly as he stood up once again. His boy's eyes stayed on him, keeping close so Batman's gloved hand continued to linger on him.

"That's hardly a name," Robin persisted, smirking slightly.

"It's a nickname," Lil D insisted immediately. "And I didn't pick it. He did."

"Then it's a good name." The boy wonder grinned impishly, then stroked an invisible beard in thought. "But it's not going to work all the time. If you're going to be here for a bit, you'll need a real name we can call you without scrambling the timeline. Junior?"

The kid rolled his eyes at the idea, and frankly Bruce had to agree. This boy was no Junior. Knowing Dick, he called him 'Lil D' because his real first name started with a D.

"David, Danny, Donald, Derek, Dennis," he offered, hoping another knee jerk reaction would uncover a little more of the kid's mystery. Instead he was given a what-are-you-doing-you-nut look. Bruce shrugged. "Unless you give us something to use, we'll just keep on guessing."

He rolled his eyes again. "Just as persistent as…" An idea came on in his head, then a devilish grin. "Alvin Drapper."

The dynamic duo exchanged confused glances. Already they could tell he was sticking it to someone. Lil D kept going. "If I have to use an alias, I pick that one. I'm used to Lil D too, but that is hard to explain."

After a moment of silence, Bruce gave in. "Alvin it is."

"Chipmunk." Bruce gave Robin a quick glare. He shrugged. "Well he is. Can you sing and dance like them too?"

To this Lil D smirked darkly. "I'll have to ask him that later."

* * *

"_Yeah?" A groggy voice answered on the other end._

"_Hey there little bro! How's it hanging?" The man asked chipperly over the phone._

"_By a noose if I don't get some sleep. Can't this wait?"_

"_I'll be quick. Can you come home? Please? Just for a day or so? I really suck at numbers over here."_

_There was a groan on the other end. "Yeah right. Do you really think that's wise with the demon there?"_

"_Sent him on a case. Shouldn't be back for a bit. And we really need to talk about him anyway."_

_There were a few grumbles before a grudging reply. "Gimme a day or so. I was planning on stopping by anyway. Got something to show you."_

"_Really? What?"_

_He could hear the grin on his brother's face. That was good. Last time they saw each other, the guy hardly smiled. "You'll see."_

* * *

A/N: *squee* That was the most drawn out hug I have ever written! The only other that could compete for that title is the one in the second to last chapter of Slade Plan B. Still it was worth it and the scene is where the cover came from. X3

Now there are several references here. I think it's clear I watch Doctor Who, but I also did a Gibbs slap from NCIS. I don't think they're very hard but they are enough to get a person to shut up/change subject. =P

Also, if you've been following me, you know I have a tendency to do one little thing. *evil laugh* Course that wouldn't be happening for a few more chapters. Extra points if you can guess it. Also twenty points to whoever figures out who else is talking in the italic scene once again. A couple of you have guess and been right.

Oh, and I have a poll on my profile again, for when I finish another particularly long piece here. I'm rereading it now so I know where I was headed once again. *looks away* Yes, I'm a bad girl


	6. Ch 5 Home Flight

Heh heh heh... you'd be surprised how many people were right about the italics. Good job peoples. WE'll make a flock of bats yet!

Well, it's time to take little Dami home, isn't it? =D

* * *

_**Fixing Damian**_

**Ch. 5 – Home Flight**

"You're what?" Superman asked again, his mouth a gaped like many others there in the room. The hangar was rigged shut just to make certain Batman didn't disappear on them without an explanation. He nearly had too. Robin was sneaking past them to hack the system when the man of steel spotted him. There were several disadvantages to wearing yellow on your person after all.

Batman stood before them, his cape closed with a second pair of feet underneath it. Course only Superman could really see the kid if he tried, but there was a suspicious bulk on one side telling them he was there. Why the duo was hiding the kid was beyond them. At least until the dark knight told them.

"I'm taking him home."

"Batman," the boyscout started, "you don't even know who this kid really is."

"I know enough."

"Rob," Wally asked, weary, "who is that kid? And why is he taking your spot."

Robin gave his friend an incredulous look. "Since when is hiding under his cape my spot?"

"Since he came waltzing in with his cocky attitude wearing an R on his chest." The speedster really was worried about Robin's place in the dark knight's world. "I bet he's trying to take Batman away from you!"

The boy wonder took a deep breath before responding. "It's not what you think."

"How? Explain it to me."

Robin looked towards his mentor, trying to think of an explanation good enough for everyone without exposing any secrets. The less they knew about this time traveler, the better. It had to do with their civilian personas after all. Or not. Lil D was a Robin after all.

"He's one of us," Robin tried, "which makes him…"

"My responsibility," Batman completed. Robin wanted to say family, but that was too close for comfort to what he really was. Though some Leaguers and Wally knew the real nature of the duo's relationship, Batman wasn't going to expose his whole family to them. This really was a personal case, and the less involved, the better. "As is his partner."

"And that would be…" Artemis started to ask.

"You've all met him," the dark knight emphasized, "and you already trust him."

Several of the teens exchanged glances, some peaking at their boy wonder who kept his gaze elsewhere. Some of them thought of the 'Blue Bird' they met a few months back. Could _he_ be that brat's partner?

"This Robin is here for a reason," Batman concluded, "and it won't be fulfilled without him coming home with us. Unless you want him running around here barking orders."

"Tt."

Everyone looked at the bulge under the man's cape, imagining the kid smirking. Robin was sneakily covering his mouth. He could even swear there was some humor coming from Batman at the thought. They already anticipated Lil D was a miniature Batman in training. It wouldn't take long for others to start thinking the same.

Superman and the others mentally debated this for near a minute before giving in. "Alright, but check in with us once in a while. I don't want to hear you two had your throats slit in the middle of the night."

"Why do you people always assume I'm going to kill someone?" the bump inside the cape asked himself lowly. "Is assassin written across my face? Imbeciles."

The bump moved slightly, letting a few people guess Batman nudged him for the comment. Robin came a little closer and murmured, "Take it as a joke and run with it."

"It's hardly funny when everyone says it." There was a slight pout in his voice, making Robin smirk to himself. This kid had a very similar sense of humor to his dad.

"Are you sure the three of you will fit in the Batwing?" Superman asked as he followed them back to the hangar. Wally slipped beside Robin, glancing occasionally toward the feet barely visible under the black cape before them now. The kid was working hard to keep up.

"We'll manage." As they approached the aircraft, Lil D slipped out from under his hiding place, hood up, examining the aircraft. Even through his mask he didn't seem impressed. "I take it yours is better."

"Much," he confirmed. "But it doesn't seat as many as this one can. The Batwing is meant for quick combat or retrieval."

"Wonder what the latest Bat-mobile can do," Wally mumbled sourly, not caring for the kid.

"Fly." The sneaky grin on Lil D's face could not be hid.

Both Robin and Batman jerked to look at him, the younger grinning madly. "Seriously? It flies?"

The kid nodded. "The technology for it is cutting edge, barely prototype. You can't make one for at least ten more years."

"Then why have your Batwing?" Wally snidely asked. He really didn't care much for this kid, or his attitude.

"Isn't it obvious?" The cockpit opened, allowing entry at last. Lil D scrambled up the ladder to the back seat, eager to be on his way. Wally kept glaring at him.

Robin tried explaining, guessing the reasons before going towards the same seat. "I think it's the difference between short range and long range. Maybe even fuel efficiency. Besides, imagine going to the Hall of Justice by flying car. Way too conspicuous. Well, catch you later Wal."

"Later Rob." As the acrobat charged up the ladder, he added, "Watch your back."

Robin laughed. "Don't worry. I think my back's safe."

Once both boys were on the plane, Batman triggered an opening sequence for the hangar and hopped in himself. He glanced once to Superman, reading his lips to know the man of steel would be visiting his place later. Just what the man needed, more visitors.

When the cockpit closed, Batman could hear the two boys behind him trying to find a way to sit comfortably. He used their minor squabble to warm up the plane.

"Remove your hand."

"Hey, not like there's a lot of room here Lil D."

"There has to be some way this can work. Neither of us are full grown yet."

"You could just sit on my lap."

"Tt. Yeah right Grayson. I'm certainly heavier than you think."

"I'm thinking just under a hundred. And that's including all the gear and Kevlar."

"Must you figure out everything so easily?"

"What can I say? I was trained by the best."

"Still in training if I know right."

"Can't get better if you don't try. Hey I think your hips are larger than mine. You really did get Bruce's bone structure."

"What does that have to do with anything?"

"It means," Batman interrupted them, engines all fired up, "that after take off, you two can alternate who can lean back and who doesn't. Now, belts on and brace yourself for take off."

This ended the argument, forcing both boys to just accept being uncomfortable for the next few minutes. The g-force from firing forward kept them strapped in their seats, forcing them into silence for several minutes. Once to a high enough altitude and acclimated to the speed, Robin shifted forward giving both boys the relief their rears needed.

"ETA to the cave, thirty minutes." Robin grinned at Lil D. "So, wanna play a game? I spy with my little eye, something that is blue."

Lil D gave him an incredulous look. "Are you seriously starting another of your ridiculous games Grayson?"

His impish grin grew. "Passes the time."

"Keeps him off the emergency controls," Batman added.

Robin seemed to wince. "Still upset about that last time aren't you."

"They're a contingency in case I pass out or mine short circuit, not for you to override my driving as a prank." There was a touch of annoyance in the man's voice, one that seemed to amaze the younger bird.

"You seriously did that? To father?"

"He does a lot of things."

Robin had to suppress an impish giggle, remembering all the pranks he pulled over the years. Some of them got him into real trouble, while others were so harmless others joined in and played with it. It was one way to prove Bruce had a sense of humor, and it was one way to get the man to play with him.

When Batman didn't expand on what Robin had done over the years, and the kid didn't ask despite having an anticipating look on his face, he gave an exasperated sigh. "Wanna hear what I've pulled Lil D?"

"It's not necessary," the younger Robin answered, looking away. The current boy wonder couldn't help but to smirk. He found yet another similarity between the two.

"So? They're still fun. You only have to ask."

"Don't give him any ideas," Batman piped in quickly. "Having one prankster around is bad enough."

"Ah come on. You enjoy them too you know." The man only grunted in response, silently giving him the OK. Robin grinned. "So, I have this thing where every time Bruce misses a holiday or is late, I do a big one. Last thanksgiving he was going to be late, so I decided to make the T-rex look like it came alive and ate me."

"How did you manage that?" the kid was immediately interested, his attention completely captured by the older Robin's tales. They spent the majority of the flight talking about pranks they both pulled, worrying the man in the front seat. How did he end up with at least two manipulative pranksters?

Batman only spoke a few times during the flight, reminding them to not pull anything on Alfred later or try any new pranks together on him. It was the last thing they needed. Before the two behind him knew it, their father figure told them to settle back in for landing. Both quickly obeyed, knowing it was more for their safety than anything else. Soon they felt the jerking from the landing, tossing them both forward then back for a moment as the g-force eased off of them. As the engine cooled, Robin undid the seat buckle and started to stretch.

"Well that was fun! What's next?"

* * *

**A/N:** Okay, seriously, what's next? My attention lately has been with my 'Daddy, Not Bats' verse so I'm struggling motivation to get one chapter written a week. Don't worry, I'm still a head, so far. That other verse is made of one-shots and mini-series so I can pick up and drop it any time without having to worry about anticipating readers. Fluff and stuff.

But here? this requires more planning. So, some ideas would be great. I have about three days to fill with events. I've already foreshadowed certain ones that will happen. Chapter 8 is a game changer and I'll be asking for suggestions again. Don't get too comfortable. I'm only asking for suggestions here because it's fluff. Serious stuff is a no suggestion zone.

Anywho, to answer one reappearing question, yes, the italics in earlier chapters and future ones are all future scenes. some more may pop up, but I haven't planned any. Characters already in play there are: Dick, Alfred, and Tim. I think that's all the future versions of people you'll ever see there.

anyway, til next time! Oh, have a poll up for my next major work. Pick it. 'Where's Robin?' is still on the back burner for now. zero motivation. XP


	7. Ch 6 Hard Questions

This guy's really a fluff piece. It also devils into Dami's psychiatry. I may have made things click a little too fast, but I wanted to get the hypothesizing of the bats done and gone before moving on. So in a way, this was required. Lots of comic book references, some from the results of cataclysm others... Well, if you can figure it out, you can get a cookie. And remember, this is a less jaded Bruce we're dealing with. Thanks for the suggestions earlier. I'll see what I can do.

* * *

_**Fixing Damian**_

**Ch. 6 – Hard Questions**

Hopping out of the plane and looking around, Robin wondered how much the cave would change by the time Lil D was around. He knew it'd be near a year before the kid was actually born, but if he met Bruce when he was nine, then it didn't really count. He wanted to ask, but there were already too many questions answered, and most of those scared him.

He settled on watching the kid's face instead for now.

Lil D came out almost as gracefully as Robin did, but the stiffness he still had in his character betrayed his origins more than his face did. Bruce never would have the fluid moves Dick did. And neither would this kid. He didn't have the subtly of either of them to tell the truth. As the future bird looked around the cave, he seemed to be disappointed. Apparently the batcave of the future was much cooler than this one.

"Odd."

Not what either of his audience was expecting. "What is?"

"The layout." Lil D looked up, cocking his head in confusion. "Why are there so many stalactites? Shouldn't the computer be over there? Where are the display cases?"

Both mentor and protégé exchanged confused looks. So the layout changed over the years. Guess that was possible. But, why?

"Caves have stalactites," Robin explained. "Lots of them. Why wouldn't there be any?"

"I know that," the boy protested, a scowl coming to his face. He continued to look around for certain things and found little to satisfy him. "I just didn't expect so many. So many things are different down here."

"What was that about display cases?" Batman asked quietly. To this the boy froze, then looked away. His father grunted, signaling he didn't have to answer. Clearly the cases held some significance in the future.

"Come on," Robin started, tugging on Lil D's arm to get him to follow. "Let's get changed. I think my clothes will fit you, mostly. You'll have to wear sweats instead of jeans 'cause of your hips."

"Not my fault you're so scrawny," the kid retorted quickly. They were both learning quickly this was how he normally spoke to people, particularly someone he liked. "I can find the lockers myself."

"Layout's different, remember?" The original grinned impishly. "Unless you want to get lost around here. We'll find your decaying corpse in ten years or so."

"Tt." He gave him a quick glare, giving into the tugging. "And I thought I was the one with the sick sense of humor."

"You have a sense of humor?" Robin gasped in mock surprise before looking over to Batman. "Are we certain his is your son? Or does the humor gene skip a generation in your family?"

Batman gave a short huff of a laugh, rolling his eyes behind his cowl. Lil D just gave a small groan. "Just get changed. I'll join you shortly."

The boy wonder took it as Batmanese for 'I'm going to do something I don't want you commenting on and need you to distract him while I'm at it. We'll talk about it later'. He nodded once, still grinning from his particularly funny joke, before nearly jerking his future brother to the lockers. He gave him a quick tour of the cave as he went. "Let's see… There's Alfred's medical station where he patches us up after getting shot a few times. And that's his sewing basket. You wouldn't believe how many times I've had this tunic repaired. That man is a miracle worker."

"I know," Lil D said quickly, his voice filled with some annoyance. The tone and comment made the dynamic duo smile slightly. He didn't realize he told them Alfred was still around in the kid's time. Alive and still working with them. That took quite a bit of weight off both their shoulders.

As the boys' voices drifted off into the far reaches of the cave, Batman brought up his earlier diagram for where everyone in the League was accounted for while under Savage's control. The time gap on his particular piece of this puzzle was quickly enlarged so he could look at it properly. Fourteen and a half hours unknown for him, sixteen for the other five. And his protégé in the future was giving him another piece to this puzzle.

He looked over the diagram and tried to figure out when he was with…

Now that he thought about it, the man felt violated. Who knew who he was with during that allotment of time. For all he knew, it was Queen Bee! But then again, the team had dealt a hefty blow to her about ten hours before his accountability ended. Though this megalomaniac was a meta, her abilities didn't include healing. M'gann could deliver quite a punch when she wanted to. Plus Luthor took her away. Likelihood of her being Lil D's mother was next to nil.

So how many other villainesses or allies to this group, this 'Light', were there? Confirmed members of the 'Light' were Lex Luthor, Queen Bee, Vandal Savage, Klarion the witch boy, and the Brain. Ra's al Ghul was a possible ally as well, but not confirmed. Batman hoped he really wasn't, but didn't get his hopes up. Each of them had people working for them, or could hire workers through each other. He prayed the Shadows were only being hired and not allying with them.

Hm. 'Light' and Shadows. Not a likely coincidence.

Refocusing on the task at hand, Batman made a search algorithm to see who was allied with known and suspected 'Light' officials. All female. Quickly a list formed, and he didn't like how some of them stuck out more than others. One of these women was the boy's mother. He had a strong hunch on which one but didn't want to face it. It took a lot of will power to push her away last time. Knowing she bore his child would make it near impossible next time they met.

Maybe that's why…

He stopped his thought process about her and started thinking about his son again. How he acted, the scars on his arms, the way he spoke. Internally Bruce cringed. It wasn't from fighting crime. None of it was. It had to come from how he was raised. His mother didn't act like a mother should. And knowing her father, they really did have a different goal in mind than making the boy 'Robin'.

Slowly future Dick's letter was making more and more sense. If this suspicion was right, if he was right on who the boy's mother was, then there was no doubt on how he was raised. He needed someone who'd care for him like a parent should. His mother and grandfather certainly had other plans for the boy, and they did not want a successor weakened by emotions like that. They'd cut it out of him if they could.

All the while Bruce was doing everything he could to make certain Dick didn't lose that light inside him that made him so precious in his and everyone else's eyes. Lil D was being pushed into being like his father, a twisted version of him, until future Dick did something to prevent it. He was doing what Bruce couldn't. Who knew how the boy was before his bird took a hand in the kid's life.

Batman looked over the list of names for a moment longer, then deleted them. Deleted the algorithm. Deleted the history of making it. As much as his instincts told him to go back out and find the truth physically, he couldn't. It was against his better judgment. He wanted to, but couldn't. He had other responsibilities, no matter how much this one pained him.

Just as the two boys started to come back, he looked over the time gap and tried to figure out how long that woman would hold him there. There were many… techniques… they could apply at that time, and some were quite lengthy. He wasn't with a woman the whole time, he knew that. When the team came to the watchtower, foiling Savage's plans, he arrived with the other five from wherever they were. The question was, how much time could be accounted for?

"What is that?" Lil D, dressed now in a black turtle neck Dick avoided and grey sweats, glared sharply at the holoscreen. Batman couldn't deny the family resemblance when he saw that look. He wore it quite often when something puzzled him and he wanted answers, now.

"That," Dick answered, cheerily noting to the boy's dismay, "is last New Years Eve for the League. They kinda got mind controlled by Savage and his group for nearly twenty-four hours. We've been trying to reconstruct people's memories of what happened. So far everyone but six of them are in the clear. Sixteen hours are kinda missing for six of them though. And we're pretty sure you were conceived during it."

The acrobat was carefully outside of Batman's reach when he said this, keeping his eyes on the screen instead of on the dark knight. Instead of an expected glare or retaliation, the man merely grunted in agreement. "Any ideas how long that took?"

Lil D's ears turned pink but there was no other sign of embarrassment. While Dick idly wondered when the kid had sex-ed, Batman was glad he didn't have to explain it any more explicitly than his partner had. It was rather tame in comparison to other methods.

The kid looked at the time gap, trying to focus, before reaching a conclusion. He mulled over his answer for a minute, then spoke. "Mother… she'd brag about how the moon had reached it's apex over the Arabian Desert that night. That father's silhouette was clear as day in the moonlight and his face was full of wanting by the end. She also said he had business elsewhere, very far away, but grandfather gave them time together before a possible end.

"She is not prone to lying to me," he ended it. His eyes were on the ground when he finished explaining, some pain in his face though he tried to conceal it. But the way he hid it was too similar to Bruce's methods to be hidden from them. 'Mother' apparently was painful for him to think about, even talk about. He may even secretly hate the fact he existed at all.

"Who is your mom?" Dick asked, slight caution in his tone. Batman took a hesitant step forward, his eyes narrowing slightly under his cowl at his adoptive son. Though he had an idea, he didn't want it confirmed.

And neither did the child. Again he froze, unable to answer them. They knew by now when he froze, it was because he was scared what the results of his actions or words would be. He froze because he was emotional about it. And frozen things had no emotions, and therefore gave nothing away. After a few moments' pause, he looked off to the side, keeping both of them out of his sight.

"Doesn't matter. I'm not supposed to be known about until I'm nine after all."

"Ah come on!" the acrobat whined. "We could change things you know! Make it so you have a better life and—"

"You'd change the very fabric of reality Grayson," the kid retorted, still not looking at them. "Bad things happen when you mess with time. I don't even know why I'm here."

"Well you are here," Dick snapped back, propping his fists on his hips playfully. "And we should make the best of it. If you just tell us who your mom is then—"

"You don't need to know who she is. She's not part of my life anymore. I made a choice and I'm not going back to her."

"But—"

"Dick," Bruce pulled down his cowl at last, glaring firmly at his adoptive son, "that's enough." His literal son was starting to shake, ever so slightly. His mother was indeed a sore subject for him. Dick hadn't noticed it yet; he was too intent on finding out the truth now. He didn't want to admit that sometimes not knowing was better.

So the older boy snapped at them both. "But why doesn't he want us to know? This could be really important Bruce! It could mean whether you'll be tricked into marrying her or get mind controlled again or blackmailed into doing something in exchange for him or—"

"I said that's enough." His final tone put a frustrated scowl on the young man's face, now that he realized he was forced into silence. Bruce started stripping off his gloves as he spoke. "We'll know in time."

"When?" Dick was definitely frustrated now. Didn't the man want to know who had (for lack of a better word considering it was mind/body control) raped him? The thought hadn't occurred to him until then. "In ten years? When he's ready? Seriously, why aren't you telling us who she is!"

"Dick—"

"… reject me…"

"What?"

The duo jerked their full attention to the younger boy. His head was down and he was backing away slightly. It was clear he wanted to run away with every fiber of his being, but something kept him in that one place. Knowing his father and the arrogant attitude the kid had earlier, probably pride. His voice seemed small; he really didn't want to repeat it.

"What was that?" But one acrobat wouldn't let it go quite yet.

"Nothing…"

"Lil D—"

"I have my reasons not to share her identity, that's all." The kid tried to storm away but Dick wouldn't have it. He raced after him, neatly avoiding Bruce's grasp as he tried to run interference again.

"What are they?"

"Not important."

"If they're not important then just tell us!"

"Dick…" Bruce tried to shy him away again but the kid kept persisting.

"No."

"Why not!"

"'Cause I don't want you to reject me!" Lil D finally snapped, some panic entering his voice. The way he jerked around violently, glaring yet terrified, told them quite quickly this was his biggest fear. For the two of them to reject him. To hate him.

Within seconds the detectives deduced what probably transpired in the kid's life from what he let slip and what he willingly told. He was raised by their enemies. He met his father when he was nine and probably did something he wouldn't approve of, not knowing any better. A very bad first impression. His mother probably took him back for a while before he appeared again and chose sides. Maybe he picked a side just after his father's death. He was working hard to change into something his father would approve of, and therefore his mother rejected him. And now he was sent to the past, their time, far away from the one person they both knew would accept him and help him. After all, Dick had done just that to Bruce.

Dick took a step back, realizing his folly when he saw the near tears in the kid's eyes. Bruce though, he stepped forward, placing his hands on his son's shoulders and kneeling to make eye contact. Lil D flinched involuntarily at the slightest touch, trying to force himself not to cry or look at his father, but couldn't stop either as the man spoke reassuringly to him.

"Son, I won't reject you. I can't. It doesn't matter what your mother, whoever she is, tried to make you become. You decide your own fate, and… I'm already proud of what you've chosen to do with your life."

"But he said… that imposter said…" the kid could hardly form the words as tears betrayed his true feelings. He took someone's cruel words to heart.

"He was wrong." Bruce didn't care who said it or what was said. They didn't know the immense amount of love he felt for his boy the instant he knew who he really was. Having a child he could claim solely as his own and knowing he chose him above all others, he couldn't begin to describe the pride he felt. "Whatever he said, ignore it. He isn't me, and I decide how I feel towards my son."

He leaned forward, sliding his arms around his boy and pulling him in for a much needed embrace. For the second time that night, this new boy wonder tried to hide his tears in his cape as he clung to his father. In a near whisper, Bruce spoke the words he most needed to hear.

"And I already love you."

He could almost feel the kid's ever so slight smile growing in his cape as the boy seemed to relax against him. His biggest fear was leaving him, ever so slowly, and being replaced by something he rarely felt.

Dick hung back for a moment, some jealously hitting him as he saw the two embrace, but couldn't keep a hold on it. He felt more guilt for pushing the kid like that more than anything. He looked to the side for a minute before opening his mouth once more.

"Sorry Lil D. Didn't mean to…" The baby bird and Bat looked at him while still in each other's arms. The acrobat sighed slightly, disappointed with himself. He didn't mean to make the kid cry. "Look, you're wearing my colors and you're Bruce's kid. Forget the mom. There's no way I could reject you. I always wanted a little brother."

"Tt," Lil D started, a touch of fondness and humor in his voice. "You always say that."

"Come here you." Bruce smirked to himself as he let go of his literal son so his adoptive one could pull him into a bear hug of his own. He stood up once more just as his blood started to growl at the overdose of affection.

"Let go of me Grayson if you still want children of your own."

* * *

A/N: heh... hugs at the end. Gotta love that. Dami really wants to be accepted by his family, something brought up during hit list in Red Robin. He needs it. So being unconditionally loved/accepted is something he really needs. And I don't know if Bruce ever said 'I love you' to his baby boy before 'dying'. So here we have a scene that Dami really needed. Bruce is such a softy. *giggles*

Yes i know Dami and Dick work from the bunker during their run, but dami did visit the cave a few times before moving out. This will be brought up later. I still feel that they came to conclusions a little fast, but I didn't know how to make it work any better. *shrug* I just wanna try to see how they'd put together Dami's past. Oh, and deleting but not mentioning the intel Bruce figured out on Dami's mom was important. *evil laugh*

Now for a brief bit of advice with the Dark knight rises: **do not read spoilers about it**. It really ruins the movie. I saw it at the midnight showing and just hours before I finally found out who that one cop they kept showing was. That really ruined part of the ending for me. I'm not giving out any spoilers here for another couple weeks. Just remember,** it's an AU.** Think of it as another fanfic and you're pretty much golden. Nolan is a brilliant director and his films are amazing. Just not what I would have done. Maybe the next Batman movie run will be me behind the wheel, at which point you'll have more detective and Robin, and less blowing things up and violence. Just a thought.

Well, see ya next week!


	8. Ch 7 Cookie Room

TADA! I made it! Seriously, I've been so focused on another series I've kinda ignored this one. Still ahead, a bit, but I'm determined to get one chapter done here a week! Without fail! Sorry 'Where's Robin?' is on the back burner right now, but have you read the 'Daddy, Not Bats' serial I've been doing? It's so much more fun for some reason. But all will be done! Eventually. *looks away* Well, prepare for some brotherly bonding!

* * *

_**Fixing Damian**_

**Ch. 7 – Cookie Room**

"So," Dick started as he took Lil D out of the cave and around the bottom floor of the manor, "this place any different?"

Judging by the slightly confused scowl on the kid's face as they looked around, it had to be. Bruce was still in the cave getting changed and so far the two hadn't seen Alfred. Dick was wondering exactly how they'd explain this to the butler. Then again, they had brought stranger guests home before. Etrigan was fun. And J'onn was interesting as well, especially when Dick had convinced him to change into an elephant. A time traveling future son of the master of the household was actually pretty tame in comparison. Hopefully Bruce would be handling that discussion.

"Everything's old." Lil D's bewildered glare fell onto one of the tapestries. "And I've never seen some of these before. Is this what I think it is?"

"An old blanket?" The acrobat wasn't that interested in the random art pieces around the place. He just didn't want to get caught breaking them. Tapestries weren't high on his study list.

"An Arabian tapestry from the fifth century."

The kid's knowledge of pretty blankets took his older brother for a spin, excluding the snippy tone in his voice. How on earth a ten year old knew the difference between one country's blankets to another's, let alone what era, was a mystery to him. "How can you tell? They all look the same to me."'

"Tt. Amateur." There was a hint of mocking pride in his voice. Apparently the kid thrived on feeling superior. "I've been taught the difference between different antiquities since I was three."

"That sucks." Dick leaned into the cloth, wondering now if it really was okay to touch it. The only thing he really did notice about this thing was the random food stains at the edges of it. He saw ketchup, chocolate pudding, coffee, and possibly koolaid. This thing had been around for a while, in homes. "Constant schooling? I'd go crazy."

"Probably. You don't seem to have a long attention span without moving around."

"No kidding. I have to have breaks between lessons, here and at school." He leaned away from the blanket and gave him an inquiring look. "How could you tell where and when it's from?"

"It's the weave, the colors, and the smell." Lil D pointed to one part of the tapestry, one that looked like it was mangled a bit. "Plus the flaw. Arabs always add one to prove nothing is perfect."

"Oh." Dick looked back at it for a moment then shrugged. "Cool. So, everything's older eh?"

The visitor nodded, looking around with a slight pout. "Much older."

"Weird." The acrobat looked at the ceiling for a moment and started wondering out loud. "So something happens in the next ten years so we have to remodel eh? Like what? Flood? Bomb? Fire?"

"Wouldn't know." He looked away, analyzing the smaller objects in the room. It almost looked like he was searching for something. "I hardly lived here."

This made the older boy blink. "Hardly… but you're a Wayne! This is Wayne Manor! You must be living—"

"A few weeks here and there," Lil D admitted, still looking over artifacts they ran across slowly. He was definitely looking for something. "Personal reasons."

"Ah." Probably another thing he shouldn't pry into. Dick cocked his head in curiosity as he watched the kid move around. "What are you looking for?"

"That pin." He picked up one of the statues and looked it over thoroughly. "I need to find it then return to my time immediately. It's the only reason I could possibly be here."

"Somehow, I doubt it." After picking up probably the fifth statue in a row, Dick decided to intervene. He placed a hand on the next one and smiled kindly. "Look, if I know your partner, whoever that is," he was trying his best not to point out it was himself, "he probably sent you to this specific time because that thing will just fall into your lap here. I know I'd try to make it as easy as possible for you. So just relax, and enjoy today."

The boy's eyes narrowed a fraction, not completely convinced. But he put the statue down anyway. The acrobat grinned, taking his now free hand. "Come on. Let's go find you a room. And see which of my clothes will actually fit you."

"I should not have to wear _your_ clothes," Lil D retorted quickly before being dragged at a near run upstairs towards the bedrooms.

They were just going past one of the portraits of past residents when Alfred stepped out of one of the rooms, carrying out a caddy with his usual cleaning supplies and a feather duster. The two boys barely missed him as they ran past. "Hi Alfred! We've got a visitor from the future! Bruce'll explain later! Bye Alfred!"

"My word!" The shock on the older man's face would have been enjoyable if they bothered to look back and see it. Neither had to see him start heading down towards the cave to get his answers either. They were too busy looking at bedrooms.

"Too red," Lil D stated flatly in annoyance when he saw one room. He turned completely around within seconds of entering. Dick looked at him in confusion before shrugging and following after him. He skipped another room entirely, not even bothering to open the door to look inside. He stopped in front of one door to clarify after a minute. "This one is yours, correct?"

"Yep. Has been since the day I moved in." He grinned proudly as he pushed open the door to show it off. The kid's head jolted back in surprise for some reason. The walls positively looked like a circus tent, with random hand prints splattered on top of the bright colors. A huge four poster bed poked out from a nearby wall, with a Superman pillow and pajamas on top of the varying colored sheets. Blue was most prominent, almost pushing the other primary colors out. A variety of signs and posters were scattered around the walls, in between bookcases, his desk and computer, and his massive closet and drawers. Two other doors sprung off of this room, one leading to a bathroom no doubt and the other looked like a newer addition. That one had a Flying Grayson poster on it. Random toys and puzzles were strewn across the room as well, along with textbooks, his satchel and parts of his school uniform. Alfred hadn't been around to tell him to clean it yet. "Decorated it myself."

"I can tell." The look on his face almost matched how Bruce's was after he finished repainting the place. Mostly disbelief. "What kind of moron would—"

"Hey! I was nine!" Dick nearly shouted in his own defense. "And it was a lot of fun! I needed a pick-me-up and Bruce said I could redecorate it anyway I wanted. So I did. Had a beanbag chair too, but that got confiscated after I rode it down the grand staircase a couple times." He looked up in thought. "I think the seams ripped too."

"Tt." Lil D shook his head and turned back around. "Some things really do change." He walked out of the room and back to looking at others. Dick quickly followed him out, a bit offended.

"What's that supposed to mean?"

For a moment it looked like the kid wasn't going to respond, then he gave him a very pointed look. "Simply that your tastes change."

"Change how?" He thumbed back over to his room in confusion. "And don't you want a couple changes of clothes? We don't know how long you'll be here you know."

"They simply change." Lil D continued forward regardless of Dick's objections. "I'm certain Pennyworth can pick out something suitable later. What's important is finding a suitable room and then making our way to the kitchen to find sufficient food."

"Sooo…. You want to find a place to sleep then raid the fridge." The teenager already figured out that insults and threats meant he liked you (it was the tone of his voice that said more than his words). The next part of translating this baby bird's language involved deciphering what his intent was behind his 'higher education' lingo.

"Possibly." He opened one door and raised an eyebrow at the room. The kid seemed to have no objections to this one.

"The cookie jar then?" The way Lil D said nothing and just kept on going in told him that was exactly the case. Dick grinned impishly before following him in. "Glad to know Alfred's still making them."

"Tt. You think he'd ever stop? You're always asking for them." This made Dick laugh. He imagined he saw the kid's mouth curve upwards a bit in response. "This room seems sufficient. No computer though. Or TV."

The teen shrugged. "A computer in every room seems like a waste when there's only the three of us. And Alfred has a thing about TVs in bedrooms. Says it makes a lot of lazy men and fries your brain. So when I wanna watch TV in bed, I just do Netflix on my laptop."

He grinned devilishly, earning a quick huff of a laugh and eye roll from the kid. They both looked around the room and reevaluated it for it's soon to be use. It was mostly black, white and brown. Very formal, very period. It would not have been Dick's first choice. Even the way his room initially looked had more character than this place. Course his was a kid's room to begin with. This was a room usually used by business partners when visiting. Why Lil D would pick this room above all others was beyond him.

Well it was a lot closer to Bruce's than others. Maybe that was it. It was kind of in between their rooms really.

"Guess this settles that problem. Do you need a few minutes to settle in? Or are you ready and willing to rummage through my closet for pajamas or something? Raiding Bruce's closet would also be an option, but I don't think you'd fit any of his clothes."

"Tt." The kid shook his head again as he further inspected the room. Thankfully there was no dust and it smelled better than other rarely used rooms there. Alfred must have cleaned it up recently. His inspection came to a halt when he reached the private bathroom and locked himself inside.

Dick fought off a laugh before flopping onto the bed to wait. If the kid hadn't been in Wayne Manor very often, then he'd probably get lost without him. _He_ still got lost sometimes. Even Bruce seemed to get turned around once in a while. Alfred seemed to be the only person who knew every inch of the place by heart, without getting turned around in the slightest. Since Lil D wasn't any of them, he'd get lost for certain.

Besides, brothers waited for each other outside of bathrooms, didn't they? Friends did at least.

Five minutes of waiting later, the water ran in the pipes nearby, giving Dick enough time to push himself up before the door opened. Lil D came out, a little more relaxed and seemingly satisfied about something. The teen tried not to smirk too much. "So, cookies?"

"Is there milk?"

"Last I checked." He looked up in thought as he tried to remember the contents of the fridge from his last raid on it. "Whole, half and half, and silk. We can make any of them chocolate too. Great for kids."

"Tt. I'm hardly a child." Lil D walked past him towards the door, poking his head around. "Strange how this part of the house seems to be the same while much of the rest is different."

"Real weird." Dick gave him a quick grin. "Race ya to the kitchen! Last one there gets an empty jar!"

"Hey!" The teenager dashed past the visitor, knocking him slightly to urge him forward. The boy glared at him for a moment before running after him. "You are not eating all my cookies Grayson!"

He was answered with a cackle, bringing a grin to the kid's face. As they raced through the halls, both hollered at each other and tried as many shortcuts as they could to beat each other. Soon Dick was sliding down the banister of the grand staircase to gain some ground, nearly at his goal. Lil D though jumped from the second level straight onto one of the nearby couches, then sprung over the back of it to make it to their goal first. It was lucky for both of them Alfred was preoccupied with Bruce down in the cave or he'd have a fit seeing their arrival.

"HA! I won!" Lil D pointed and grinned triumphantly at Dick as he made it through the doorway. The teen slid to a halt a little disbelief on his face. "You get an empty jar."

It was Dick's turn to scowl. "Only after we finish it off." He took a quick look around and noted there were more pans drying next to the sink. That meant Alfred made a lot of cookies recently. The jar had to be overflowing! "You get some glasses, I'll get the milk."

"Why do I have to get them?"

The teen raised an eyebrow at the question, still going to the fridge. "Uh, why not?"

"That's servants' work." He folded his arms and pouted slightly.

"No, it's teamwork. I do my part, you do yours and we both get what we want done faster. Go get those cups." He nodded his head towards where the cups were and opened the fridge's door. He heard a quick 'tt' but could see from the corner of his eye that Lil D was doing as he was told at last. Looking inside the frigged box, he noted it was much fuller than usual. Complete with single serve snacks and juice boxes. "What the…"

"Are you getting the milk or not!"

"Right." Dick grabbed the open jug of whole milk and the half used can of Hershey's syrup before closing the thing up. The two met at the island counter, climbing on top of the stools there and pulling the cookie jar closer to them both. He grinned as he filled both glasses, then added the syrup to his. He snagged a chocolate chip cookie from the jar and started using it to mix up his drink.

Lil D rolled his eyes at his silliness and just took a peanut butter one to start eating. "You're really immature Grayson. It's a miracle you've survived as long as you have."

"It's a gift." He remembered for a moment the odd snacks in the fridge. Something about them nagged at the back of his mind. Why would Alfred have kiddy snacks? It was almost as if he was expecting their visitor. Was Alfred psychic? He shook his head to clear it as he reached his hand back in for another random cookie. This one had M&Ms. "So, what's your favorite snack?"

"Does it matter?" The kid was starting on an oatmeal and raisin cookie now. His method on cookie eating nearly matched Bruce's: splitting it down the middle and dunking one part in then eating it before looking at the second part. He had yet to drink a sip from the glass.

"Might." Dick grinned. He was always partial to dipping his cookies in after every bite then taking a gulp or two before the next cookie. "I wanna know what's reserved for you and what I can pig out on later. Maybe we could watch a late night movie and sneak junk food. Got a stash somewhere safe so Alfred or Bruce can't stop me from having sugar."

"Tt. Well that hasn't changed." There was a slight smirk on the kid's face. "You still sneak food Pennyworth would rather toss than eat."

"Do I ever manage to sneak a pizza in on patrol?" Bruce was just as much a health freak as Alfred. He never had pizza unless he was out with friends or with certain members of the League.

"Said it was the finer part of life."

"YES!" The teen gave a quick fist pump for joy. He'd been wanting to do that for ages.

"Still don't see what's so great about them though. Pizza Hut is nothing in compare to Rizzoli's in Italy." Lil D finally took a sip of his glass before grabbing the next one.

"Oh, you do not understand the wonderful thing about junk food." Dick kept grinning at the future he'd eventually have. "Not being allowed to have it and sneaking around to get it is half the fun!"

"Is pizza really junk food though?" He wondered out loud. "Others seem to eat it daily."

"Well I guess it kinda is a grey area." The acrobat waved a peanut butter around as the thought about it. "Alfie seems to think so. I think Bruce sneaks a slice when we aren't around too."

"Why would he have to sneak that?" Lil D gave him an odd look, reminding Dick of Bruce once again. "He's the master of the house. If a servant has an objection to what he eats he needs to keep his mouth shut."

This made the teen sigh heavily. "Bro, you don't understand the first thing about Alfred and Bruce's relationship, do you?"

The kid looked away, suddenly very interested in his cookie dipping. Dick could only take it as a regretful yes. He gave a little sigh for the kid, having made a few guesses about his future but not wanting to confirm them. "Look, Alfred's kinda like Bruce's father figure. Kinda has his own special place in his heart so to speak. Sure Alfie can leave at any time, which I think scares Bruce, but he's always been more than a servant. He's… he's just Alfred. Get it?"

The boy was still busy with his cookie and drink, possibly processing all the information. His eyes were looking far off, but not scowling. Lil D wasn't glaring very much now, and the glares he had were more for annoyance than anything else. This long off look made the boy look lonely, almost wistful. He was really looking his age now.

After a minute of silence, he closed the jar. "Pennyworth will probably be upset if we keep eating cookies before dinner."

This made Dick laugh. "Probably. Course, our race down here would have given—"

He was cut off by the sound of the doorbell. Confusion ruled the teen's face as he turned around to try using X-ray vision through the walls to see who was at the front door. Course he didn't have X-ray vision and Alfred really would have his head if he ran to the door to open it. It was too soon for Clark or Wally to try pestering them about Lil D yet. So who would possibly be at the…

"Oh crap." Dick's eyes grew wide as he remembered something. Something he was supposed to talk to Bruce about that afternoon. But their time traveling visitor kind of pushed it out of his head.

Lil D raised an eyebrow, watching the original boy wonder in curiosity. "What is it Grayson?"

"Ahhh…."

* * *

A/N: Any guesses on what's happening next? =D Remember the title is 'Fixing Damian'. There's something that really needs fixing with Dami, and I will be taking care of that. Dami's a really badly hurting kid and needs a lot of "fixing" after all.

As Damian's had little to no experience with his family before Bruce's "death", he wouldn't quite know his dad's relationship with Alfred. I'm just hoping i do it justice here. =/ Also, all the house changes and the rooms, that's all because of the Cataclysm. As I recall, half of Wayne Manor ended up in the batcave. So I made the part that wasn't completely destroyed the bedrooms and whatever wing they were in. the room Dami completely skipped was Jason's, and the red room reminded him of Tim. I gave him a boring room (and a potty break =P) because I'm not sure what his bedroom would look like. Thought he'd want something more adult like at the very least. Then I made him act his age with the cookies. ^^V hope this helps him out a bit.

See ya next week!


	9. Ch 8 Another One

Uh, yeah, I know I promised an every Saturday update and didn't do it last week, but I got a good excuse! I was out of town in the dead center of Utah where there is no such thing as wifi. I kid you not. Near the geographically dead center of Utah, pretty much all farm land. reason: retired parents live there. But I did take my compy so I could polish this chapter and work on others. And got another 1.25 chapters written for this so I think it was a good skip. After this one, I'm really gonna need some good ideas for what these guys will do. Hope you like who I've brought in, and for those who got it right (wow! those people know me!) good job! go get yourself some ice cream! Too bad I already had my allotment for today of it. TT_TT

* * *

_**Fixing Damian**_

**Ch 8 – Another One**

"I believe explanations are in order Master Bruce."

At that moment Bruce would have done anything in the world to not be where he was right then. The slightest amount of disapproval in the elderly gentleman's voice always made him freeze up. Looked like that too may be a family trait he shared with his son. Still, it was better to pay the piper sooner than later.

Still in the midst of getting changed, the CEO turned slightly to face his own father figure. "I take it you've met our guest."

"In a manner of speaking." Alfred raised an eyebrow at the cape still on the floor but said nothing. "Master Richard was running quite quickly down the residence part of the manor with someone smaller than he right past me. I believe he said, 'We have a visitor from the future. Bruce will explain later.'"

"Ah." Bruce finished buttoning up his shirt before grabbing a suit jacket and pulling it on. He then proceeded to put each piece of his uniform into their proper locations: some to laundry, the rest to the armory.

"I believe, in light of oncoming events, later is now."

He took a deep breath before going into any explanation. "He's from the future, our future." The way Alfred's eyebrows shot up was similar to how he felt about it. "Dick, at least ten years from now, sent him here. Reasons are unclear, but I believe it was with his best interests in mind."

"Why would Master Richard—"

"Lil D has not told us anything about the future beyond knowing certain things about our personalities or how things will change in small matters. Particularly concerning Dick. We are not to pry either. Trying to change history could cause more harm than good." He stayed with his belt a little longer than anything else, restocking it for the next night he was out. Though future Dick had said not to go on patrols, there may be an emergency. Memories faded after ten years.

"'Little D' sir?" The butler raised an eyebrow.

Bruce nodded. "A nickname Dick gave him in the far future. We can't know his real name yet. He'll be Robin's successor one day."

"Successor?"

He nodded again. He was finally ready to leave the cave. "One day. For now, Lil D will be staying with us. Should any visitors come by outside the League, his name is Alvin Drapper."

"Hm. Good to know sir." Alfred started with some approval. "As we will be using it rather shortly."

The man jerked his head towards him with a curious scowl. "Come again?"

A twitch of a smile came on the old man's face. "When I was told by Master Richard to prepare for a guest for the weekend, I was expecting a very different young man."

To this all Bruce could do was wonder. "A guest. Dick told you to—"

That was when the doorbell rang, echoing above them. Both adults swiftly walked out of the cave towards the study above in order to answer the call. "Alfred, who are we expecting?"

"I see he has yet to tell you." Again the butler's lips twitched. "Master Richard swore he would tell you what he had planned for this weekend earlier, but this new chain of events has clearly driven his plot clear out of his mind."

"Alfred…" Really, what were these two scheming this time?

But the gentleman merely smiled. "I'd strictly advise you to agree to what will shortly take place Master Bruce. It is too late for the lad to make other arrangements, and it would look quite bad if you denied this one entrance now."

"Alfred, what are you talking about?" They were nearly to the front door, and he could hear two sets of hurrying feet not too far off. Bruce snapped a quick what-did-you-do-now glare to Dick (who in return gave a sorry-meant-to-bring-it-up cringe in response) before looking back to the door and watching Alfred finally open it. He seemed to be the only one entirely at ease, maybe even secretly laughing. Lil D was just confused, scowling slightly.

"Ah. Mr. Drake, Mrs. Drake, young Mr. Timothy, a pleasure to see you. Please, come in."

Bruce's eyebrows shot up as the young family of three stepped through the threshold. Dick quickly smiled and dashed forward to greet them, particularly the six year old whose blue eyes lit up at the sight of him. His parents, Jack and Janet, came up behind him, a small red suitcase rolling between them. Both were smiling though it was clear Janet was worried a little. Jack though seemed confident.

"We can't stay long, the plane will be leaving in about two hours and you know traffic and security." Jack Drake turned to Bruce and offered a handshake, which he automatically made. "Bruce, thank you so much for watching Timmy this weekend. You and Richard are lifesavers. This deal should really help expand Drake Industries out west."

"Short notice?" Bruce asked, seeing how far in advance Dick's scheme was being plotted.

"Got the offer two weeks ago." He looked over to Dick, now giving Timmy a big hug to help him relax a little. The boy seemed anxious before. "Richard said you'd been looking forward to watching Timmy for quite some time and said you'd be happy to keep an eye on him this weekend. Everything is still okay, isn't it?"

"Of course it is!" Bruce chanced a glance at his teenager, wondering mentally what the kid was planning. But he played his part anyway. No reason to make the man suspicious. "Just didn't expect you here quite yet. I just barely made it home myself. Has he had dinner yet?"

"Richard said Alfred would have something prepared." He looked over to his little boy and smiled fondly. "He's been excited for this all week."

"Are we going to have popcorn?" Timmy asked Dick excitedly, clearly referring to an earlier conversation.

"Naturally." The guy grinned broadly, reassuring the kid more than anything. The boy grinned, confidence entering his shoulders.

"No popcorn after seven," Janet fussed over her son. It was clear she was having some misgivings about all this. But it was the first time she left her boy in their hands. "No sugary treats, remember to brush your teeth, and I want you in bed by 7:30 at the latest. Do everything Mr. Wayne tells you to, unless it goes against one of our house rules. Do not follow after him if there's a lady friend in the house, and remember to do your homework. Do you understand sweetie?"

"I understand." There was some sadness in the kid's voice, but he was trying to be brave. Timmy's tone was very familiar to Bruce. He used it himself whenever he was left behind by his parents before.

"That's a good boy." The mother ran a hand through her son's hair then gave him a quick hug. Timmy clung to his mom for a good long minute, knowing he wouldn't be seeing her for a while. With their busy schedule, being with her for any amount of time was important to him. "I'll call you every night until we come back. Okay?"

"Okay…"

"We'll be back Sunday night. I promise." She gave him another reassuring squeeze before looking him in the eye. "Now promise me you'll be a good boy, okay?"

"Okay, I promise."

"It'll be okay sport." His dad came over and ran a hand through his boy's hair, smiling warmly at him. "We'll be back soon. Just have fun with Richard and Bruce okay?"

"Okay Daddy." Even though the kid agreed, anyone could see he didn't really want them to leave. He pouted, looking at them sadly.

Jack still grinned at his son. "That's my boy."

"His clothes are in his bag," Mrs. Drake continued to fuss, looking at Bruce now. "He'll need a bath tomorrow night, and don't forget to clean between the toes."

Dick laughed, waving it off like it was nothing. "Don't worry! We'll get everything right. Timmy will be fine. We're going to have a lot of fun together aren't we?"

"Uh huh," Timmy agreed quickly.

"See?" The teen kept his smile as he looked around the adults. "Nothing's going to go wrong. We're just going to have a relaxing weekend together. Bruce cleared his schedule so the only work any of us have is housework and homework. Right?"

Bruce looked at him for a long moment, everything clicking into his head at last. Several times in the past month Dick had told him to take a break, to give his investigation a rest. He hoped the boy would give up trying to convince him and let him work the case out in peace. Well he had stopped trying. Now he was forcing him to drop it for the weekend. His future-self included. Part of the case was solved with Lil D's appearance, and with Timothy Drake there, someone not at all part of the crime fighting community, he couldn't risk exposure by going into the cave or talking about his cases upstairs. Kids that young had a tendency to slip out secrets even when they promised not to tell.

Dick was forcing him to not be Batman for the next few days. And Alfred was helping.

So he made a smile, his eyes telling the teen they were going to have a talk about this soon before looking over to the Drakes again. "Of course. Don't worry about a thing. Timmy's in good hands."

The hesitant mother took a deep breath before nodding her consent. "Alright. I guess we should be going now."

"Yeah, time to head out." Jack knelt down to his son and gave him a warm hug. "See you in a few days son. I love you."

"I love you too." The boy hung on to him a little longer than normal before his father let him go and stood up again, looking towards his wife. "Come back soon."

"As soon as we can honey." Janet gave her son another hug before finally letting him go. The couple started heading out the door. "Thanks again Bruce. Calling in a good sitter around Gotham takes forever to get right."

"Know the feeling." Bruce smirked looking slightly over to his butler. "If Alfred wasn't here, I'd never feel comfortable leaving Dick alone."

"Hey!" Dick objected. "I can take care of myself."

"Uh huh." This earned a scowl from the teen, causing a giggle from the little boy. Bruce cast his eyes a bout at the sound then wondered where their other guest was. After a moment he saw Lil D's outline in one of the shadows, not wanting to be seen. The defensive posture he had worried him.

"Seriously! I can! I've taken care of Timmy on my own before!"

"We're not doubting you Dick," Jack explained, some humor in his voice. "You've done a wonderful job each time and Timmy loves you. We just feel safer when an adult is watching, that's all. And Bruce is very safe." The couple exchanged knowing looks, surprising the owner of the house. "Timmy says so all the time and I've never seen you scared around him. He seems to have a knack with kids."

Dick choked back a laugh while Bruce looked away cringing. Alfred even smothered a smile, earning confused looks from the small family. "A knack?"

"More like trial and error," the man admitted. He screwed up a lot in the past. It was a good thing Dick was so forgiving.

"Really?" Janet raised a doubting eyebrow, second guessing herself. But her husband shook his head.

"No, you have a talent. I've seen you with other kids." Jack smirked to himself. "They gravitate towards you. No one's that good just from trial and error.

"And we have to get going. Goodbye Timmy. Be a good boy."

"I will. Goodbye Daddy. Goodbye Mommy."

"See you soon sweetie." Janet gave their boy's head a quick rub before both of them left the building and entered their taxi to head off to the airport. Their son watched them leave from the front window, lonely and depressed as he knew he wouldn't be seeing them again for a few days.

* * *

"_Sir," the older man started, "considering their history, are you certain about this course of action? This could drive a further wedge between them."_

_The young man shrugged helplessly. "I dunno, could. But you know me. Ever the optimist."_

* * *

A/N: Yes, I brought in Tim. The background for this one is from 'Birdsitting' and 'Double take' after all. I don't care of it's cannon or not, I like it. No, I'm not bringing in Barbara, or Jason, or any other members of the Batclan. The cast is all here. After all, the title is 'Fixing Damian' and his main problems are 1-having no time with Bruce, 2-his jealously/hatred of Tim, 3-being possessive of Dick. That last one I've gotten from different fanfics so not solid on it. So hopefully this will take care of all three points. He may be a hard trained assassin, but he's also a lonely 10/11 year old kid who's been rejected by his mother and is separated from the one person he 100% trusts. X3 let's make him cute.

I kinda feel that the reason Bruce has a lot of kids and teenagers coming to him and joining his cause is because deep down he's still a kid. A bitter angsty one but still a kid who understands their loneliness and wanting to be love and with those they love most. They kinda gravitate to him. Superman gains admirers, fans and other heroes (mostly adults), but it's very different from the ones Bats gains as allies.

Hope this makes up for last week! ^^V


	10. Ch 9 Another Problem

Heh heh heh, glad people like that i threw Tim in! And people are right, Tim was the best thing to throw into the story to give Dami a run for his money. Originally this and the next chapter was one chapter but I thought this portion ended well so I cut it in two. Short, but straight to the point. This was also earleir part of the previous chapter (man did I edit). Plus we see Dick's story making abilities on the fly. X3 Enjoy!

* * *

_**Fixing Damian**_

**Ch. 9 – Another Problem**

Dick came next to the kid staring through the window, lonely, and rubbed his back soothingly. "They'll be back before you know it. You'll see." Timmy only gave him a silent nod.

"Dick," Bruce started, hovering over him. "Can I talk to you in private? Now?"

Dread filled the teen as he looked up to Bruce. Now he had to pay the piper. "Um… shouldn't I…"

"Alfred will take care of Timothy until we're done, and he needs some time alone. We though," some annoyance entered his voice, "have something we need to discuss. Now."

For a long moment the two's eyes locked, one in trouble and the other ready to dish out some punishment. After the moment Dick nodded and slowly followed after Bruce towards the study. Alfred took their place behind the six year old watching through the window seconds after they left the spot. The duo nearly ran straight into Lil D, caught between staring in shock and glaring at the little boy.

"Grayson," the tone of the boy's voice nearly matched his father's. He turned towards the young acrobat. "What is Drake doing here?"

"Exactly what I want to know," Bruce added, silently telling him he didn't know what was going on any more than he did.

"Wait," Dick looked back and forth between Lil D and Timmy at the window. "You know Timmy?"

"Unfortunately." The bitterness in his voice told his father they had a history of some sort, and not all that good of one.

"How?"

"Dick." Bruce's icy glare froze his curiosity. "We need to talk. Now."

The teen looked back and forth between all the people in the room, debating whether this was a good idea or not. Bruce was upset at him. Lil D was glaring at Timmy. Timmy was crying silently looking out the window, and Alfred was just behind him to help when he was ready. Felt like a good time to high tail it out of there. Too bad Bruce was right next to him and ready to drag him to the study to have that talk. So instead he resumed his death march into the study after his mentor, their first guest still glaring murder at the little boy.

As soon as the door was shut, Bruce turned on Dick, glaring a little. "What possessed you to arrange this?"

"Look, I swear I didn't—"

"Didn't what? Bring in two kids for the weekend to ground Batman? A forced vacation?" 'Caught' wrote itself across the teen's face. Yeah, that was exactly the case. "Dick, you know why I don't take vacations or breaks from anything."

"But I wasn't planning on Lil D to pop up!" the younger insisted. "Yeah, okay, I arranged for Timmy to stay with us for a bit. I knew you wouldn't go gallivanting around Gotham or stop drudging up old cases to find similarities with the 16 hour mystery unless I did something, so I made it so you'd have to stay away from it for a bit. Give you a break so that next time you took a look at it, something would click. I really just wanted to get you to relax for a while, refresh."

"So you sick a civilian on me."

"Oh come on! You like Timmy! And the Drakes were right, you're pretty good with kids, outside a formal setting. They kind of gravitate towards you. We all do." He waved a hand back towards the door. "Look at Lil D! You got him to calm down pretty quickly, even brought out some smiles. And I was a wreck after—"

"Those were completely different circumstances and you know it." They really were. Both Dick and Lil D had at least one thing highly in common with him. Sure Timmy was like how he was as a child, raised in similar environments, but they weren't that much alike.

"Alright, fine," Dick relented, throwing his hands into the air. He wasn't going to win this argument, neither of them would. "I made a mistake. Shouldn't have brought Timmy in on this. But he's here now and we can't just send him away. It's only two nights with him anyway. And he's low maintenance, really. I know that much."

"Then you're in charge of his wellbeing," Bruce concluded. The teen's jaw dropped at the declaration, giving his mentor quite a bit of satisfaction. "You brought him in on this, not me. I understand why Lil D is here and he'll be my top concern. Unless Timmy is hurt or put into circumstances you can't handle alone, I'm keeping my hands off him."

"That's kinda cruel Bruce!" Instead of landing a couple kids in the manor as a distraction for the man, _he_ was babysitting their neighbor in their own home! At least Alfred would handle the food part.

"So is arranging for both boys to appear here at the same time, without any prior warning." The man gave him a long look, driving the point home. "Next time you come up with some brilliant plan, make certain it won't backfire. Lil D is my primary concern over this weekend and Timmy is yours. Understood?"

The acrobat gave a frustrated glare at him for a while before giving a relenting sigh. He had a feeling it'd go that way. "Fine. But we're not going to keep everyone apart right? Living the weekend in isolation isn't my idea of fun."

"There's only so many open areas of the manor." Bruce turned towards the clock entrance to the batcave, a bit frustrated. "And I need to close off the cave to prevent discovery. Talk this over with _Alvin Drapper_ while I wrap things up. I'll meet everyone for dinner shortly."

"10-4." Dick gave a quick salute as he dashed out the study door and back to where he last saw their guests. Alfred had finished coaxing the six year old away from the window and towards the stairs to find his room; Lil D hadn't moved from his spot in the shadows, glaring several levels of loathing at the kid. An explosion was bound to happen with the way he was looking at him. "Ti—"

"Stop sniffling runt," Lil D demanded, still glaring at the boy. Timmy looked up, finally seeing him, shocked out of his lonely tears. "You're shaming the names you bear. And I will not be associated with an emotional brat who whines about missing his 'mommy' and 'daddy' who are still alive and care about him."

"Alvin!" Dick immediately reproved. The way he talked… what he said… it wasn't like how he was merely an hour ago at the cave. He really wanted to hurt Timmy. The other members of his team or the League, they were annoyances. He liked his father and big brother, and even respected Alfred. But Timmy… He hated him.

The time traveler glanced over to the teen, saw his glare then looked away, stalking away up stairs for isolation, probably in his room. "Tt. Just pointing out he has nothing to cry over yet. The brat should save his tears for when he needs them."

Everyone's eyes followed him for a moment, gaping at his gall. Dick started charging after him after a minute. "Lil D! Get back here!" He stopped at the top of the stairs, realizing this kid was a better ninja than he was, already apparently gone before he even made it to the landing. Running a hand through his hair in frustration, he looked back to Timmy still too shocked to speak.

"Sorry about him. Alvin Drapper. Back at the circus we call him Lil D. His dad wanted him to get a feel of how people lived in the city rather than on the road so he's here too. Bit of a chip on his shoulder so don't mind him too much. I'll show you around after I've finished up with him, 'kay?" He tried to give the kid a reassuring smile. "He'll come around. Eventually. Alfred, mind showing Timmy his room? I'll join you as soon as I can."

"Indeed sir," the butler agreed, already holding the small boy's case. "I have prepared the red room for his arrival."

"Perfect." The acrobat waved to both of them before darting down the hall to track down the mini-bat-in-training. "Bruce is doing some last minute touches. He'll be at dinner. Be back in a bit!"

Alfred sighed heavily as the second adolescent in his mind ran off, hoping neither would make a situation worse while they tried to make it better. He was possibly the only one who noted the tint of kindness in the rude one's words, and its effects on the young boy still staring at the empty staircase.

After a few seconds more of trying to register what happened, Timothy Drake wiped his eyes clear of tears and firmed his jaw. He was not about to let a few rude comments and his loneliness affect his weekend.

* * *

A/N: Can anyone see why I made Alvin Drapper Dami's assumed name now? It'll become clear by the end of this.

So Dick's main charge will be Timmy while Bruce hangs out more with Damian. Sounds fair? But that doesn't mean that Dami won't try to take Dick's attention away from the little boy. X3 well, here's to the future. Just a few more set up chapters and then we'll be having them do family bonding galore.


	11. Ch 10 Hate or Jealousy?

... I only got like 5 reviews for the last chapter... *cries* well like I said before this chapter used to be part of the previous one so please read that one first if this doesn't make much sense. if anyone was hating dami after that last one, hopefully this will make up for his actions. =]

* * *

_**Fixing Damian**_

**Ch. 10 – Hate or Jealousy?**

"Okay, what was that back there?!" Dick spent a good ten minutes tracking down and cornering the third ninja in the building to get his answers. Like why did he say those things to Timmy when he was clearly hurting, or why he hated the kid at all! For pity's sake! The kid was six! He'd be, what, seventeen in Lil D's time? And maybe know each other for a year? What could happen between the two that'd make him hate the kid so much?

Lil D didn't answer, clenching his jaw shut stubbornly. The two ninjas were currently in a rarely used hallway, one leading towards an armor display they aired out whenever the manor held a charity function. It gave explorers something to look for. Funny that's where Dick would corner him.

The two of them had a glaring match, one other people who hadn't any experience with Batman would run for their life from. Eventually the kid looked away, not wanting to meet his eyes. "Drake was pouting for no viable reason."

"He misses his parents," Dick pressed, demanding understanding.

"They're still alive," the baby bird insisted. "And they care about him, really care about him. That's more than what the rest of us."

That took the teen back for a moment. Okay, so he and Bruce were orphans, and technically so was Alfred, and Lil D's mother must have disowned him (Dick did not want to think of what could have happened to Bruce in ten years' time), but that was no reason to brush off Timmy's loneliness like that. So he reaffixed his glare on the kid. "Regardless of circumstances, no one, especially a kid his age, wants to be separated from their parents."

"Tt." Lil D still looked away, clenching and unclenching his jaw with every thought going through his head. Dick could almost imagine some guilt in the boy's eye. Almost.

The teen sighed heavily. "Look, he's six years old. He's a really good kid when you get to know him too. I don't know what kind of history the two of you may have in your time, but whatever he's guilty of in your time, it hasn't happen yet." A thought struck him after saying these words. "Please tell me he's not a psychotic killer, megalomaniac, or criminal in your time."

The kid gave him an are-you-an-idiot look before shaking his head. "No. Just a freeloading, popular, imbecilic, imposing, self-righteous—"

Dick raised a hand to silence him. "Okay, so your thing's personal. No details needed. Just know, he's not the same person right now. So keep an open mind about him, got it? He's six, not ten or thirteen or seventeen like in your time. So be nice to him. I really don't want to deal with a first grader's meltdown. They're really emotional."

"Why is he here?" Lil D demanded hotly.

"Well I didn't know you were coming," the teen declared quickly. "If I knew, I'd have let them call up a nanny service instead!" This took the visitor back a step, blinking in surprise. He continued. "But he's here because Bruce needs a break from his sixteen hour puzzle before he goes insane. I was planning on having him around Bruce enough to make him seal off the cave and make him have to think about other things. But now you're here and plans have changed."

"How could they have changed?" Bitterness entered the future bird's voice. He looked at the ground a bit. "_He's_ the one everyone likes. Even Father would—"

"For pete's sakes, listen for a moment!" This didn't bring the kid's eyes around so the acrobat just continued. "Things have changed. I'm in charge of Timmy, and Bruce is going to be in charge of you!"

That startled him to look at the original Robin, his eyes widening in response. "What?"

Dick took a deep breath. "It's simple, really. Since I dragged Timmy here, I'm responsible for him. Unless it's a life or death situation then Bruce gets dragged in. Otherwise, his primary concern is you. No one's going into isolation, and the cave's still sealed off. So it's still a win for me, and probably a huge win for you. So do me a favor and be nice to Timmy! He can't take Bruce's attention away from you anymore than I can."

This stunned Lil D into silence, he just blinked at him. "He's really… Father's really…"

"Well duh! Of course he's thinking about you!" The acrobat counted off fingers as he explained. "One, you're part of the answer to a question that's been bugging him for the past month. Two, you're a huge mystery on your own. Three, being from the future you could be a problem he hasn't planned. And most importantly four, you're his literal son! If for a moment you think that means nothing to him, then you're dead wrong. I bet my life that even when you go home, he'll be thinking about you more than anyone he's known since his parents.

"Why on Earth would Timmy being here change that?! I know I can't! Well, not unless I die suddenly. That would get his undivided attention." Dick looked away, trying to fight back his jealousy once again. He really shouldn't be jealous of Bruce's literal son, despite wanting at times to be in that same position.

So why was he jealous of a family friend?

'_Spoilers!_' the teen chided himself, still trying to bury his own feelings. He did not want to think of what that could mean for the little boy he occasionally babysat's future. And judging by the tightening of Lil D's jaw and lips, he wasn't about to talk about it. That or he didn't want to think about Dick dying.

So the kid turned away again, trying to shield away his emotions. He was so much like Bruce it was kind of scary. Easier to read though. Alfred would have fun comparing the two later no doubt. But none of that alleviated the questions Dick had asked. Why did he hate Timmy?

Well maybe he didn't _hate_ hate him. There was some doubt in his eye now. Maybe a bit of embarrassment. He pushed away from Dick, less violently than he had previously when he tried to get away before. He then gave the teen a chiding glare. "You're not allowed to die to have Father's attention. Ever."

"Glad you care about my wellbeing." He rolled his eyes as he shook his head. "Really feeling the aster now."

"Drake's right about one thing," Lil D stated as he pushed past him towards a hallway closer to the grand staircase but dodging the bedrooms. "You need to stop butchering the English language."

"Hey!" The acrobat propped his fists on his hips, slightly offended. "Timmy likes my awesome words of whoa! And what do you have against him anyway?! What does it have to do with Bruce?"

"It's personal." The kid looked at the ceiling, almost glaring at it like Bruce would when frustrated. "So he was once a foolish child too. At least he grows out of it."

"HEY!"

* * *

"_You know," the young man explained as he grabbed a towel to help the old man, "I don't think he really hates him. I think he's just jealous because he's everything he wanted to be."_

"_Possibly." The man raised an eyebrow at the gesture. He tried for years to get the boy to stop out of decorum but did appreciate the help. "But why does he not treat you the same? I often wondered why you, who came first, would not be subject to his hatred as well."_

_The young man shrugged. "'Cause I'm too likeable? Maybe it's in the Wayne genes."_

"_One wonders…"_

* * *

A/N: so now dick's convinced dami to be civil with Tim, mostly because the kid can't get between him and his dad. At least that's what Dick thinks. Personally I think Damian's hatred for Tim comes from jealously, while Tim's is more reactionary. And now we're gonna see how things work out now. Like I said before, suggestions for scenarios would be great. So would be review in general. I don't even have half the next chapter written.


	12. Ch 11 Dinner

Okay, now starts the fluffy! this one's kinda boring but had to go through it. and to knock a few questions down, no I'm not bringing in any more batfam members in. It's just the three Robins, Bruce and Alfred. Requests are still nice for events, but no more on cast, kay?

* * *

_**Fixing Damian**_

**Ch. 11 – Dinner**

"You told him I was from the circus?"

"It was the most plausible story I could come up with at the time." Dick shrugged, trying to explain the quick story he gave Timmy earlier. His phone was on speaker at the time too so Bruce could also know what he told the kid. And it wasn't a bad lie. Just left out who 'Alvin's' dad was, what act the two were in, and why he was sent to Dick specifically.

Okay, it was full of holes, but it wouldn't matter to a six year old, no matter how inquisitive the kid was. They could come up with a story as they went and be able to contradict it as much as they wanted so long as his parents didn't find out too much about him. Kids didn't connect too many things at that age anyway. Otherwise Dick would have been scared about letting things slip every so often when he babysat. He did say Wally was the Flash sometimes when he called.

"We'll have to work with it," Bruce agreed on the other end. "It would explain why he's never seen him before and why he's different from the norm."

"Tt. I'm hardly circus material." Lil D folded his arms, thoroughly disgruntled. "I'm far beyond skilled for such an uncivilized people.

Dick rolled his eyes, mentally praying for patience. "Great, so I'm uncivilized. Wonderful. You really need to learn to take a joke and run with it Lil D."

"I wasn't—"

"It's only a cover," the man on the other end of the line insisted. "The further from the truth the better in this case."

"Could have said you were Superman after all," the teen teased. This won him an annoyed glare. Dick batted his eyes, grinning cutely in retaliation.

"I doubt Timothy will look too deeply into you this way either," Bruce continued, oblivious to the silent conversation the two were having. "Likely not to remember you in the future as well. This shouldn't be a problem."

"Unless you've arranged for Kent or West to appear as well." Lil D's glare almost matched his father's. Exasperation filled Dick's face at the idea. That was one thing he hadn't planned for.

The CEO grunted on the other end. "I'll handle them. You two just make sure you don't blow your own covers."

"10-4." "Understood." Both boys answered just before the line cut out. Dick put his phone away just as they turned a corner, almost on the stairs now. "Wish he'd say 'Bye! Nice talking to you!' once in a while before ending a call. It'd make a lot of things easier. On me."

"There is no need for such niceties when the conversation is over," the younger boy stated.

"Some of us enjoy those niceties," the acrobat informed him. "Like friends, girlfriends, people who don't know you, people who do know you, those kinds of people."

"Tt. They're still pointless."

Dick rolled his eyes and shook his head, still leading him to the ground floor. They had dinner to get to and Alfred hated it when they were late. Of course, considering the circumstances of the day, he bet they'd get some leeway. Was dinner still done on time even with all the little interruptions? Something was cooking when they were in the kitchen earlier downing cookies and milk, but they hadn't bothered to check what it was. Was it going to be something two unknown kids would like? Some kids could be really picky.

As they entered the dining room, they found their places already set and hot food waiting for them. Timmy was already at the table, waiting patiently. He was placed next to where Dick would be sitting while another plate was opposite his, on the other side of Bruce's. This made the teen frown. Why couldn't they eat in the kitchen where they usually did? It was much warmer and friendlier there, without any formalities needed. Plus it was easier to sneak cookies that way.

Uh… maybe that was the point. Come to think of it, they didn't clean up when the doorbell rang.

"I am not sitting next to Drake," Lil D muttered in a low growl.

"Good, 'cause I don't want to share a seat with you again." Dick gave a quick grin before taking his chair next to the small boy. "Hey Timmy! How'd you like the room?"

"It's nice." Timmy looked over to the glaring boy walking around to his own chair, unsure. "Is he still mad at me?"

"He's mad at everybody." This earned him a scowl from the time traveler, only proving his point. "I think it's genetic. Don't mind it. Ow!"

Bruce had snuck up behind him while he was talking and rapped his knuckles on the teen's head. A subtle glare from him was all the rebuttal he needed to know what he did wrong this time. Dick's impish grin though ended that, making the man roll his eyes before taking his own seat. There was a slight smirk on Lil D's face as well, pleased someone was defending him.

"Hi Mr. Wayne!" Timmy waved merrily over the table to his host.

He smiled at the boy as he settled into his chair at the head of the table. "Hello Timothy. Are you hungry?"

"Uh huh!" The kid stopped nodding his head emphatically when he remembered his manners. "I mean, yes Mr. Wayne. Thank you for having me over this weekend."

"You're very welcome."

"Tt." Lil D looked away sourly, picking up his utensils to start eating.

"You don't have to be so polite all the time Timmy," Dick stated evenly, slouching in his chair to make a point.

"Is that so?" Alfred raised an eyebrow from his place just inside the room. Ever the butler. Another reason Dick hated eating in that room was how Alfred behaved. In the kitchen, everything was much less informal, including him.

"Well yeah," he started, defending himself. "It's not a formal party or dinner, just friends coming together over a weekend. So… I'm Dick, that's Alfred, the big guy is Bruce, and the other kid here is Alvin, or Lil D. Whichever works for you." He pointed to everyone as he introduced them, then patted Timmy on the shoulder. "And you're Timmy! So let's all have fun, okay?"

The six year old grinned. "Okay!"

"I still expect proper table manners," the butler reminded them. "Isn't that so, Master Bruce?"

The man coughed, then took up his glass to drink the food down. He didn't care either way. "If you insist Alfred."

"What is this supposed to be?" Lil D interrupted, saying exactly what the youngest there was thinking.

"Brazened Flounder with basil, lemon, and butter, steamed broccoli in olive oil and thyme, likewise prepared carrots, pistachio and fruit pudding, and of course, molasses bread with a garlic spread. Better known as a well-balanced dinner. Bon appetite."

"Thank you Mr. Pennyworth!" Timmy said quickly before diving into his meal. Their first guest rolled his eyes at the kid before also eating while Dick pursed his lips sourly.

"Call him Alfred, seriously. Repeat after me. AAAALLLL," the teen persisted, making the kid giggle between bites, "FFRRREEEEDDDD."

"You're silly." This earned a quick chuckle from both the men there, making Lil D's eyes narrow and his lips pout.

"I'm not silly. I'm serious!"

"Dick," Bruce started, taking some of the pudding, "just drop it."

That granted him a scowl from the acrobat. "Says Mr. Obsessive."

"I thought his name was Bruce Wayne!" Timmy stated in surprise, looking between the two.

"Inside joke, don't mind it." Finally Dick started eating his dinner, poking at different parts before taking bites. After a minute he took some of the pudding and smirked. "Mmmmm…. These mashed potatoes are so creamy."

"Huh?" "Mashed potatoes?" The confused looks on both their guests faces was perfect for the camera. If only they were side by side.

"Dick…" Bruce sighed heavily before finishing his statement. "Don't mess with their heads."

"What? It was a good movie."

Lil D scowled at him, abandoning his pudding. "Must you always refer to some obscure media piece of little worth?"

"'While You Were Sleeping' isn't obscure, it's a classic!" So what if it was a chick flick. Babs got him to see it and it was worth it, if only for the family scenes.

"Can we see that tonight?" the youngest asked curiously. This earned the two of them odd looks from the rest.

"You want to watch a movie?" Bruce asked dubiously. He hadn't babysat anyone before but he was certain you weren't supposed to have the child watching movies late at night.

"Tt." The other bird placed a fork across his half eaten plate. "I am not watching some strange film based off of some person sleeping and mistaking fruit puddings with mashed potatoes."

"It's not about that," Dick insisted, not really hungry either. "It's about a girl whose wishes changed after a series of events while a guy she had a huge crush on was in a coma."

"What's a coma?" Timmy asked innocently, cocking his head to the side.

"A long sleep, sometimes going for weeks." Bruce took another drink as he answered, afraid of what explanation the other two would give him. "Usually caused by an accident. I don't think a movie is a good idea."

"Why not?!" The teen demanded. "We watch movies all the time when I watch Timmy at his place."

His mentor eyed him carefully, still unsure. "I don't think his parents would like it too much."

"Even more reason to do it." That earned him a glare again. So Dick defended himself. "Come on, it's what all sorts of babysitters do. It's normal! Sometimes he falls asleep while watching."

"No I won't!" the kid immediately defended himself. "I'll even watch the credits! You'll see!"

"Sometimes it gets him to calm down," he explained further, ignoring the outburst. "At the very least he'll be sitting still. Isn't that good?"

Bruce considered it for a long moment, looking once over to Lil D to see if he had any objections. Sourly the kid was glaring deep into his half eaten plate, bitter for some reason. But his mouth was firmly shut. Maybe he wanted to comment but thought better of it. Despite the man's misgivings and his son's expression though, he did see the logic behind it. Something to keep the kid still for a few hours could make him go to bed easier. And they hadn't had a movie night in a while.

Finally he sighed, giving in to the joint puppy eyes of Dick and Timmy. "Fine. But we all have to agree on a title."

"I refuse to watch any of that pathetic 'happy feel good' Disney garbage," their time traveler stated tartly.

"Yeah, I'm not too fond of most of those either," Dick admitted. "Any idea how many times the parents die in those movies? It's like you can't have a hero who isn't an orphan. So wrong. Oh, and no Power Rangers, Teletubies, My Little Pony, or Barney allowed in this house. I've had enough of those. Sorry."

"Awww…." Timmy looked down in disappointment, gaining a smirk from Lil D.

"You like those shows Drake? Tt. Pathetic."

"Alvin…" Bruce's tone and reproving glare tightened the lad's mouth once again. He gave a heavy sigh before reminding himself this was probably a bad idea. He looked to Alfred not too far off, containing his amusement at the scene. How was this funny to him? "Any ideas old friend?"

"A few," the butler admitted, "but none that will be shared by those who will not finish their dinners. Master Richard, young Mr. Drapper, I understand why you would spoil your suppers, but that does not excuse you from cleaning your plates."

Both boys shifted in their seats guiltily, Dick more than Lil D, under the old man's stare. They really should have covered up the evidence from their cookie jar raid. But the man continued, ignoring that and the amused smirk on the other adult's face. "Should you manage to do so, you also will have those specialty drinks you love so much. Otherwise, be satisfied with what is in your stomachs right now."

"Got it Alfie." And instantly Dick was doing everything he could to stuff his mouth just to clear off the plate before him. Lil D watched him in confusion while his father suppressed his laughter. The idea of specialty drinks also motivated Timmy to finish his meal quickly. Movie, special drinks, friends, this was something they wanted to get to fast.

* * *

A/N: Okay, I've kinda been razzing on Disney for the past couple weeks in Batman stuff, but that's not because i don't like it (love it really, though the more recent works than latter). It's because of what Dick just said and I thought with their lives being what they are they'd avoid it. I don't see Damian willingly watching happy feel goods unless Dick bodily holds onto him nearly the entire time. Really, they have orphaned kids being heroes all the time! Or abandoned, or sent away... seriously, Disney's got some dark humor if you look hard enough.

As for the other movie/TV references: My family used to quote that line from 'While you were sleeping' all the time at dinner, about everything. We would quote the whole dinner scene for the heck of it because it was so random! I've stated in 'Bird-sitting' that Timmy loved Power Rangers because the blue ranger reminded him of Blue beatle, and that Dick wanted to get him out of that and into Sherlock Holmes. And I'm never going to watch or allow to be watched in my house, teletubies, barney, anything elmo or anything else that's meant for little kids. And My little ponies, not bashing it (never seen it really) but I don't think Dick would let something like it live in that house. Too cute and girly looking.

well, hope you're liking the story. Talk to me if you have any questions. Otherwise, wait until next week for more. =]


	13. Ch 12 Cinema and Shakes

This chapter is partly dedicated to Xenitha. Wouldn't have brought in the shakes if it weren't for her. Please review/comment after. I'm feeling like this is being unloved lately because of the lack thereof. *cries*

* * *

_**Fixing Damian**_

**Ch. 12 – Cinema and Shakes**

"Oooooo….. I am stuffed!"

"I certainly hope not Master Richard." Alfred was busy working on his special strawberry shakes while the teenager moaned about his stomach. Timmy was watching nearby, trying to help out where he could. He really wanted to know what these 'special drinks' were and how they were made. "That would truly be in convenient."

"I didn't mean… Wait," Dick winced, trying to figure out if that was sarcasm or not. "Was that a British joke or a cooking joke? 'Cause I'm certain that was some kind of joke."

"No, truly. It would be very inconvenient if you were stuffed. In either definition." The butler gave him a coy smile as he added the strawberries to the blender. The teen groaned before plopping his head on the counter. The proper Brit had very dry wit. The man looked over to Timmy besides him, still playing around with their heads. "I believe your belly would not be able to take this otherwise. Now, we add the Olvaltine, a secret ingredient to ensure good flavor. Family recipe."

"Oohhh…" The six year old excitedly handed him the measuring spoons and watched as the old man worked. It was adorable how his features changed while watching the mixture of ice cream, milk, strawberries, and some obscure ingredient made one of his favorite drinks. Who didn't like shakes? And Alfred made amazing strawberry ones. Hence why Dick stuffed himself silly just to have one. They didn't have them very often because of the men's health freakiness.

Soon the concoction was done and Alfred was carefully pouring the mixture into five tall glasses. Straws and spoons were placed inside each one before he gave a nod of approval. "This should suffice. Master Richard, young Mr. Timothy, would you be so kind to open the doors for me? My hands are quite full here."

Dick leapt off of his stool to get the kitchen door at the same time Timmy darted around the butler to do the same. Alfred picked up the heavy tray holding their drinks, smiling ever so slightly at their antics, before proceeding to the entertainment room for their nightly viewing. Movie night at the manor was one of the few occasions the man joined in the festivities without complaint. Bruce told Dick once that it was a tradition the two of them started years back, and they weren't about to break it because someone else was there.

Soon they were at their destination where Bruce and Lil D were looking over a selection of movies, snitching popcorn as they debated over them. Alfred had picked these and they were narrowing it down further.

"Are any of these really academy worthy?" the visitor demanded, thinking hard in a near scowl.

"It's not about the art of film making tonight. It's about enjoyment of a story. Dick," Bruce looked over to the teen, pretty much calling him over, "have any preferences?"

Quickly the two boys came over to them as Alfred set the tray down on the coffee table. "Let's see… Seen it. Seen it. Major lame-o. No idea. Never heard of it. …" He picked up one old Technicolor case and looked at the butler. "Hey Alfie? What's this one about?"

The old man glanced at the cover once and his mouth twitched. Clearly a comedy. "A very unusual variation of Sherlock Holmes. Mystery, action, comedy, and some fine acting considering the time period it was made. I'm rather fond of Michael Caine."

"Hmm…" the teen shrugged, passing it over to Bruce. "Might be good. And been meaning to get Timmy into Sherlock."

Bruce nodded, trusting Alfred's judgment. He looked over to Lil D, raising an eyebrow to silently ask for his consent. The kid didn't get the message. "This one alright?"

"Never even heard of it. 'Without a Clue'? Truly sounds ridiculous."

"It's meant to be," Alfred assured him. There was a touch of finality in his voice that the kid did pick up. This was what they were watching tonight. The boy gave his trademark 'tt' before turning away. Satisfied, the butler took the DVD and went about to set up their show. "Everyone take their seats. Tonight's entertainment will be starting shortly."

"Sweet! Come on Timmy!" Dick grabbed the boy's wrist and both of them leapt onto the large chair waiting for them. Their grins were contagious as they got themselves situated. "Nuh uh. I've had enough side by side today. Get up here."

"WAAHH!" The kid squealed with delight as the teen pulled him into his lap and wrapped his arms around him to make sure he didn't escape. Dick gave his infamous cackle as he cuddled the boy strongly in his lap, causing even more laughter from the child.

"I've got you now!

"NO NO! DON'T EAT ME!"

"Nom nom nom nom nom!" The teen jokingly ate away at the kid's belly, causing even more spiels of laughter.

"Okay you two, settle down." Bruce took his seat in the chair next to them at the same time Lil D took the seat on his opposite side. "Don't need any extra excitement for one night."

"Hardly exciting if Drake's getting giddy over such meaningless acts," the time traveler muttered bitterly under his breath, nearly disappearing in his oversized chair. Dick just rolled his eyes in response while Timmy's giggles died off. Bruce frowned slightly, both at the veiled insult to Timmy and the poor attempt of hiding his jealousy. He didn't know why the boy acted this way over something so small, but it was obvious he was upset.

"Wouldn't exactly call them meaningless…" The kid went even further into his chair, practically absorbed in it as he became silent. Something was not right. Bruce glanced over to Dick and Timmy grinning in anticipation as they cuddled in their seat. Alfred sat in the chair opposite of them equally pleased. Seeing the two boys together, then his most trusted ally, he remembered when he was a child watching movies at home. Sitting with someone during a show made it far more enjoyable. Maybe…

"Do you want to join me?"

He heard shifting. "I'm perfectly capable of sitting through a film on my own."

"That wasn't the question."

"SHH! It's starting!" Excited giggles escaped the chair on the man's left. More shifting came from his left. Bruce was tempted to pursue his train of thought but as the men on the screen appeared in the staircase about to commit a crime, his attention came back to the movie. It was rude to interrupt, particularly when there were other people in the room.

But no one told his son. "Tt. Incompetent officers. Why aren't they carrying their weapons in their hands? And why isn't that guy doing anything? Smoking his pipe… I bet he has no idea how to fight anyone. Fool should even be there. … At least that thief has something resembling a brain. Should have acted faster. … Saved by his servant? Tt. Pathetic. This Holmes is ridiculously weak."

"Shut up Lil D!" Dick ordered in a harsh whisper. Thankfully the kid in his arms' eyes were glued to the screen. "I wanna see this!"

"Tt, Nothing to see," the boy growled, shifting slightly in his chair. "Just a pathetic excuse for police officers and detectives. Hardly a worthy film worth viewing if that is all there is to—" He stopped as Watson started berating the Sherlock Holmes character on screen, acting like a very frustrated long time employer to a bumbling detective. "What the he—"

Before he could finish his question, Bruce got out of his seat and right into the one Lil D was in, nearly squishing him to the side for a moment. The boy made a small yelp of protest before his father snuck one arm around him and repositioned him into a comfortable nook between the man and the armrest. The kid struggled against the man, red faced and confused beyond anything. "Fa—"

"Shush," the man ordered before he could object. "It's rude to talk during a movie."

"But what are you doing?!" Lil D demanded in a harsh whisper, desperately demanding answers.

At first the man said nothing, but nearing the end of the opening credits he leaned into his boy's ear. "You do this with Dick in your time don't you?"

The boy froze, not really seeing his father for a moment. Or maybe he was. A familiar painful loneliness was in his eyes, one Bruce recognized from when he watched other families as a child. Dick had that look as well from time to time. When he was little he always turn towards him afterwards and hold onto his hand. Somehow the man doubted this boy would to the same when he missed something he once had.

After the moment, Lil D looked away, mouth firmly shut. His face was still a bit pink and he himself was quite stiff, but he made no more objections. Just kept his eyes on the screen. Seeing how awkward his boy felt, he reached forward to the coffee table before them, taking a glass and passing it to him to busy himself with. Silently the time traveler accepted the shake, trying to stay focus on something other than the new seating arrangement. Bruce slid back into place after taking a small bowl of popcorn for them to share. No point in pushing anything further. The boy would open up more in his own time.

"No wonder this Holmes is incompetent," the boy grumbled after a few minutes, barely looking over his glass. "He's a cheap performer."

His father looked up in silent prayer when he heard Dick give a frustrated snort. '_Patience, patience. 'Lil D can be a real pain in the butt, but he's a good kid deep down' remember? He'll mellow out, eventually._'

And assuredly, the boy's comments died down through the movie, his body relaxed and his head rested against his father comfortably. He didn't flinch when Bruce's arm slid down around him lightly half way through the movie. His half drunken shake sat haphazardly on the armrest next to them and neither felt inclined to move from their positions, even as the movie came to its climax. The stillness of the boy on his side during the fire scene made Bruce look down to his face only to smile slightly at the expression on it. Lil D's eyes were half way closed despite his best efforts to stay awake. It was only as the final credits started to run that he allowed himself to close them completely. Pure and utter exhaustion clouded his face, making his father wonder what time of day or night it was when he was sent over. His son was very, very tired.

Alfred was the first to rise, silent as anything since there was no verbal response from the rest of the audience. It was not uncommon for one or both of his charges to fall asleep during a presentation, and considering how often they actually slept through a whole night, he was not about to disturb them. But as he was about to check on them, Bruce pushed himself and Lil D out of his chair, carrying him like a mother koala would.

"I'll get this one to bed," he murmured before looking at his adoptive son. "Dick, are you asleep?"

"No, I'm stuck." And it seemed that way too. Timmy had curled up against Dick's chest during the movie and fallen asleep, a vice grip on his shirt. And the position the teen had slumped into made it difficult for him to get up. "A little help?"

Smiling slightly, Alfred offered a hand, letting the acrobat keep one arm around the kid while the other pulled him to his feet at long last. "Aaaahhhhh… Thanks Alfie. Lil D's room's two to the left of mine, two across from yours I think."

"I am surprised he was not interested in young Mr. Timothy's room. It was perfectly prepared before your arrival." The six year old shifted in his sleep at the mention of his name but didn't wake. Bruce was already walking towards the hall with his charge.

"Said the room was too red."

The two conspirators' voices died down as the man walked further and further away, occasionally readjusting his grip so the child didn't fall or wake. Slowly moving through the manor at night like this again, reminded Bruce of some early days with Dick. He glanced at his boy's sleeping face occasionally and couldn't help but to smile at the sight of it. Lil D's peaceful state was very soothing to watch.

All too soon they were at the room Dick described. With some difficulty Bruce managed to open the door then make his way to the bed. Pulling back the covers took some doing too, but well worth it. Slowly he eased his boy into the bed, only removing the Robin boots he persisted in wearing when he left the cave (no other shoes would fit him). The child stirred only a little as is father tucked him into the bed, eventually burrowing himself into the sheets.

Bruce smiled lightly to himself, just watching his boy, _his boy_, sleep peacefully. It was still something he couldn't quite believe. He had a son. Or would have a son. Saddening though it was to know he wouldn't raise him or even know him for some time, knowing he had one completely his still fulfilled one of his deepest desires. He knew, wherever the souls of his parents went, that they were smiling on their grandchild as well.

'_Lil D can be a real pain in the butt, but he's a good kid...'_

Silently the father brushed his hand over his boy's face, glad beyond anything he took after his father's heart, even if something else was engrained into his mind. Dick always could find the best in people. He only prayed they could keep bringing it out of his boy, and give him the love he so desperately needed.

* * *

_He looked around the room he was borrowing, trying to think if he forgot to pack anything else he needed. He'd be gone for a few days, but was taking the longer route to ensure he wasn't followed. He didn't want anyone else to know about his discoveries. It was a good thing he normally packed light. It made travel that much easier._

_Soon his eyes fell on one of the objects he was taking home with him. He picked it and its plastic bag up carefully, almost fondly, as he looked at it. A smile came to his face, something that didn't happen very often since that one horrid day. He anticipated many more of them in the future. After all, he was right._

_They were coming home._

* * *

A/N: Awwweeee... okay, I made it end cutely and no nightmares that night due to pure exhaustion, but I ended day one! *cheers* If any of you have seen 'Without a Clue' (which is from the early 80's and is hysterical) then you know why I had to use it. If you haven't, it is on youtube. SEE IT! Cuddling a kid during a movie always made them calm down and sometimes fall asleep when I was babysitting so that's how the two kiddos passed out so easily. Getting up from your seat after though was always a pain. And lastly, back at the kitchen, I made a British joke. In England, if you say you're stuffed, it means you're pregnant. So don't say it at one of their tables. =P Puts a lot of things in perspective doesn't it.

That last scene in italics, 20 points to whomever can figure out who that one is! til next week! ^^V


	14. Ch 13 – Scarred Secrets

Seeing as early Saturday mornings seems to get more responses, another update now! I know people wanted nightmares, but not that night, they were all too tired. But there is something here people requested, a bit. Got a bit of a pickle here I haven't quite addressed yet and I want your guy's opinion on it. I'll ask at the end. Enjoy! Day two starts... NOW!

* * *

_**Fixing Damian**_

**Ch. 13 – Breakfast and Scarred Secrets**

Dick didn't like being woken up while it was still dark out. He liked seeing the sun rise and all that, but preferably he'd like to wake up with the sun rising in his window on weekends. Or whenever he had the chance. With the cave shut down for the next couple days, he'd thought he'd get that chance.

No one told Timmy. "Dick? Are you awake?"

"I am now." Blearily the teen opened his eyes, trying and failing to remember his dream. There was a hot redhead in it. Then he looked at the kid at the side of his bed, wondering when he got in there. The acrobat usually woke up when someone else came in, unless it was Bruce, or Alfred. He must have been really tired or used to Timmy if he didn't notice. Or the kid was really that good at sneaking around. Hard to tell when you're asleep.

The boy fidgeted next to his bed, pouting. "Sorry."

"Sokay. Something you need?" Each room had its own bathroom and a cup so he could get late night drinks, so it couldn't be that. What time was it anyway? The kid kept fidgeting, biting his lip as he second guessed his actions. Dick sighed as he saw the clock. Six thirty-seven. Fun. No wonder the kid was so anxious about waking him.

It took a while but Timmy finally spoke, softly. "I wanted to go down stairs to the kitchen for breakfast and my shows, but its dark and I don't know how to get there."

"Ah." Dick stretched out a bit, waking his body up a bit more so he could help out. The unspoken request was quite understandable. He didn't like the dark when he was little either, and the manor was huge. Timmy never stayed there overnight before. "Gimme a sec."

"Sorry I woke you up." A slight begging pout escaped the kid's voice as he sat up. The teenager gave him a confused look. Come to think of it, he never spent the night at the Drakes either. He had no idea what the kid did in the morning. For all he knew, Timmy made himself cereal and watched Pokémon at the crack of dawn. It was either that or infomercials at this hour. Been a bit since he had time for cartoons.

"No big deal." It really wasn't. He hadn't slept like that in a while. Kind of nice not having nightmares and getting nine hours for once. Dick slid out from under his covers and grabbed his robe while slipping into some slippers. Alfred would throw a fit if he appeared in just pajamas (plus it was colder than he liked outside his bed) and they were the Superman ones. "Forgot to set my alarm anyway.

"Aren't you cold in just that?" He looked over the boy, just wearing the green pajamas the teen had put him in the previous night. No slippers, no robe, and… weren't those goosebumps?

Immediately the kid shook his head, lying through his teeth. "Nope. Let's go get breakfast!"

"Uh huh…" He gave the kid a disbelieving look before grabbing a throw blanket and wrapping him in it. Timmy gave a surprised squeak, making Dick giggle. "It's okay to say you're cold Timbo. This place gets a little chilly first thing in the morning. So, what shows are we watching?"

"Nova!"

He blinked at the kid. Nova? "Ah… no. How about Looney Tunes? Animaniacs? Histeria? Ben 10? Even Strawberry Shortcake would be better." Seriously, even the latest group of Power Rangers was preferable to Nova. He did not want to fall asleep in his cereal.

Timmy pouted for a moment before nodding. "Okay…"

That was not a really happy 'okay', making Dick fret a little. "Seriously, you like Nova?"

"It's good," the boy explained, shrugging. "You learn stuff and they don't scare people."

The teen hunched over, thinking it over. Nova was boring, great to watch on lazy afternoons and pass out on the couch for. But the kid liked learning. What could he… In an instant a light exploded in his head. "Bill Nye the Science Guy!" Timmy cocked his head, confused. "He's funny, teaches you things, and he's on reruns lately. You'll love him."

"Is he really good?" He cocked his head to the side, blinking at him owlishly.

Dick just grinned and took his hand, getting off his bed at last. "How about you see him for yourself?"

* * *

It was a good thing Alfred was always up before the crack of dawn. He had breakfast cooking before the two had entered the kitchen, and it definitely wasn't cereal. The smell of bacon, pancakes, eggs, and fresh orange juice was the best thing in the world to wake up to. Dick was tempted to have Timmy bring Bruce breakfast in bed, at least until he remembered what hour the man usually woke up at on his days off (a very rare occurrence, usually brought about by serious injuries or a lady in the house). And even the cutest kid in the world wouldn't want to see the man's bedhead first thing in the morning if you weren't expected.

They were nearly done with their meal when a sweaty, shirtless with a towel draped across his shoulders, Lil D walked in, running a hand through his hair. He scowled when he saw Dick and Timmy having a good time at the kitchen table. "What are you two doing here? You should be training Grayson."

"Good morning to you too bro." Despite the kid's sour disposition, the teen felt that 'with me' was somewhere implied in that second sentence of his. Was he really jealous of Timmy?

"Training?" The six year old blinked at him owlishly, not quite picking up what the timetraveler was thinking.

"Uh yeah." Quickly he thought of a good lie. "Back at the circus, I helped Lil D with his routines. It's kinda what we did back then. I still keep my skills up to tell the truth. Want to watch later?"

"Yeah!" Now the kid was really excited. "You can do that flip again!"

"Tt. Hardly impressive." Lil D approached the counter where Alfred finished making a plate for him and started eating where he stood, ignoring the open chairs at the table. "I could do everything Grayson can in my sleep."

"You want to test that?" Seriously, this kid needed an attitude adjustment. It was like he turned into a real hard case as soon as Timothy was in the room. What was his deal?!

"I do believe your food is getting cold Mr. Drapper." Alfred's timely interruption was quickly followed by a reproving glare at both of the Robins, present and future. They squirmed a little under his sight. "And wasn't there a feature you wished to show young Timothy Master Richard?"

"Right…" Quickly Dick took that as a cue to go. "Come on Timmy. Bill waits for no one."

"Okay. Mr. Alfred, may I be excused?" At least someone was remembering his manners, much to the annoyance of some and the pleasure of others. The butler smiled as he nodded his consent, gaining a winning grin from the lad. Timmy leapt out of his chair to follow Dick out the room but looked over to Lil D and Alfred just before leaving to say thank you. He stopped short though when he saw a portion of the visitor's back. "What are all those funny pink and white lines for Alvin?"

Dick looked back to his successor just barely in time to see the scars perking out between the towel and the borrowed sweats before Lil D tugged his towel down as a cape to cover them. Pink scars were fresher than white, and the Wayne by blood had a thick pink one running down his spine. Covering the base of it revealed the top at the nape of his neck.

Seeing it the teen blanched. What had happened to give the kid a scar like that? How had his future self let that happen? How much pain had he suffered receiving it? And how did he survive, walking even, after getting it? Questions and guilt for an event that had yet to occur in his own life built upon each other as he looked at his future brother's back. And he felt he alone was to blame.

"Quit staring Drake if you wish to keep those eyes," Lil D growled after a moment, clearly uncomfortable with the subject. Timmy wasn't really staring at the scars (waiting for an answer really), but it was clear the other boy didn't care. He didn't want to talk about it, or any of the other scars on his body. The way he gripped that fork of his was evidence of that.

Thinking fast, Dick intervened. "Come on Timmy. Bill Nye waits for no one."

"But what about—"

"Later." Swiftly the teen directed him out of the room and back towards the entertainment room they used the previous night. He handed the kid the remote, grinning in a distracting manner. "Here. You figure out how to work this contraption for a few minutes okay? There's something I need to do first."

"Okaayyy… But what about—"

"People don't like to talk about their scars," he informed him, trying end all discussion. "They're made when they're in pain, and you can't ever forget about them. Some will be there their entire lives. Maybe one reason Lil D is always angry is because of those scars, so don't ask him about them. 'Kay?"

The kid pouted for a moment before nodding. "Okay."

Dick grinned at him proudly. Timmy really was a good kid. "Alright. I'll be right back. Try to find a good show in the meantime."

The boy nodded as he ran off to his bedroom. The other day he forgot to get Lil D some of his clothes to wear, and it looked like Alfred didn't get him things from his closet. Quickly he picked out some fresh clothes that could fit the boy, old shirts he hadn't worn in over a year. Though the kid's hips were wider than his, he definitely wasn't taller. Quickly the teen zoomed out of the room with the clothes back to the kitchen where he heard growls and complaints.

"I do not need any medical attention Pennyworth!"

"I beg to differ young sir." Dick rounded the corner just in time to see Alfred with the first aid kit trying to apply some scar tissue cream to Lil D's back. The kid was fighting back, but thankfully not with the same force he'd apply to the crooks of Gotham. "That mark looks particularly fresh and—"

"Mother ensured it was properly healed before my release!" the kid insisted angrily. "Now unhand me before I hurt you!"

"It is for the concern of your mother that I must insist!" This froze the boy up in an instant and even the teen had to cringe at that. His mother was a sore subject, even if they didn't know who she was. But the stillness only relieved the butler, not knowing what he had said. "Much better. Now be still while I apply this."

"It won't hurt you either way," Dick piped in, trying to fix things as he walked in properly. "And if you think Bruce is stubborn, Alfred's impossible. Especially if someone's health is involved."

"Tt." Lil D looked away, letting the cream to be applied to his back at long last. His sour faced looked just like Bruce's, making the teen chuckle fondly.

"I swear," Alfred started once he finished his work, "you are as stubborn and fussy as Master Bruce."

"Ha! No surprise there. Must be a genetic trait." The teen missed the surprised look on the old man's face as he passed Lil D a shirt. "Put this on before your dad sees them. He'll really flip."

"Pardon?"

The two boys looked at him in slight confusion. Didn't he know? Was it a good idea for him to know? Well if the man thought hard enough about it he was sure to figure it out himself. He did raise Bruce after all. "I thought Bruce told you."

"That Mr. Alvin Drapper, Little D, is your eventual successor." Some suspicion entered his face. He was even looking over the lad's features. Dick knew he'd have to act fast if he was going to avoid Bruce's wrath at an interrogation later. He really should be the one to tell Alfred the truth about his son.

"Making him eventually my kid brother. Lil D's been calling Bruce 'Father'. Really making his day." Not a lie, not a lie. Alfred could detect lies. "Course he can't in front of Timmy, but that shouldn't really be a problem. Are you eating that?"

"Lost my appetite." The kid quickly pulled the shirt on, and it was still big on him. Seeing Mickey Mouse on this sour puss' face was nearly comical. He scowled at the design after a moment. "Grayson, what is this ridiculous mouse doing on my shirt?"

"What? Never been to Disneyland?" Lil D just raised an eyebrow at him, as if asking 'what's Disneyland?'. Dick faked absolute horror shock. "That can't be right! Everyone has to go to Disneyland at least once in their life! It's a crime against nature not to! Alfred!" The teen turned on the old butler, using his best rich boy demanding voice (a personal joke of his). "Make a note to buy five tickets for Disneyland in eleven years. I think we can get Bruce to take three days off for some rollercoasters and strangely dressed mascots by then."

"Quite possibly…" The man was still eyeing the two of them, not easily derailed like the teen had hoped. But one thing the man was, was patient. He'd allow it to slide, for now. "But we should run this by Master Bruce first."

"Agreed." The acrobat took a piece of bacon off the plate still on the counter, stuffing it in his mouth before clapping a hand on his kid brother's shoulder. "And I volunteer you to wake him up and ask. Here's some pants."

He shoved the last of his bundle and darted out the door before either of them could tell him no. "Catch ya later! I've got an appointment with Bill!"

"What about training?! Grayson!" The kid only received a cackle in response. Obviously frustrated, he glared over to Alfred. "How exactly do you wake Father?"

* * *

A/N: XD Older siblings can be so much fun when they volunteer their younger ones to do things for them. usually middle children got stuck with those jobs unless parents were involved and the youngest was cute. most common job: waking up parents.

So let's see... waking up at the crack of dawn or whenever cartoons started, pretty common for little kids. I remember waking up at 5 on saturdays just to see whatever was on. I think that's how I saw looney tunes. Waking up someone else when it's too dark and you're scared (did that on trips in strange places) also common. Watching Nova at 7 am, not. Wanted to make Timmy watch something educational and that was the first thing besides animal planet to pop in my head. bill nye was better. Nova was literally something I'd watch on lazy saturday afternoons when I was bored, along with Hercules, Xena, and deep space nine. The cartoon list, all shows I approve of. I actually collect the latest cartoon batch of strawberry short cakes. Good show.

Now for Damian's scars, that was a request. Bruce still hasn't seen them, not the big ones at least, so the full effect of them hasn't hit the Bats. Alfred gets to freak first. Speaking of Alfred, do you think he should know who Damian really is? I'm leaning towards him figuring it out on his own later but saying nothing. It'd help for the future. But if he confronts Bruce, it'll be an interesting discussion. So, instant gratification, or long term salvation? your opinion.

And disneyland was fun to talk about. Can you guess who those tickets are all for? :3


End file.
